Blame It On Me
by illusorygentleman
Summary: In the 7th installment of my One Night series, everyone is preparing for graduation, not only from school, but from the lives they have led up to this point. The summer will bring about a number of twists and turns for everyone as college looms ahead. Rated M for a very good reson- both in language and content.
1. Graduation 1

**A bit longer of a hiatus than I had planned, but I finally planned out this story and nearly all of my upcoming college story, so the writing/posting can begin and I hope to have a new chapter a week for a while. As always, I hate the title of this story, but titles are hard for sure. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The music could be heard from two floors down, but since Carly Shay had been a model tenant since her brother left, no one really sought to complain. Besides, it was the teen's graduation night and one big party wasn't going to be the end of the world.

The Shay's apartment was filled with at least a hundred people, one of which being an increasingly inebriated Samantha Puckett. The blonde was dancing and devouring the snack plates that were set out by her web star best friend. Truth be told, as much celebration that was going on, Sam couldn't help but feel lost and confused about where life was going to go next.

Carly shared a very similar concern, of course. This would be the last summer that she would be spending with her friends, and while the friends had already addressed the end of their collective web show, filming the final episode a few days earlier, this was something much bigger.

Gibby seemed far beyond any concern about things changing in a big way. The eternally positive oddball was having a great time dancing with some hot girls in Carly's living room, while everyone prayed he would keep his shirt on for the rest of the night. He certainly was handling things a lot better than Sam or Carly, but that had more to do with how his worldview was far more simplistic. He knew he wasn't really college material and had already decided to focus on his restaurant instead of going any further. This became the obviously correct choice when he received an offer to make "Gibby's" a franchise restaurant and open up another in downtown Seattle.

It was a good thing that Gibby had just come into a ton of money since he volunteered to buy all the supplies for tonight's shindig. He really wanted to score brownie points with Carly since he knew that she was at least staying in town and he was still nursing a crush on his longtime friend.

Carly truly was excited for college but she was still a bit scared. The idea of separating from Freddie and Sam who had been there with her every step of her life it seemed overwhelmingly frightening. But she wanted to stay in Seattle and the two of them seemed pretty focused on heading down to California while she had received a scholarship from the University of Seattle. As she had begun her applications to schools, her fame seemed to precede her and she had quite a few choices in schools. After talking things over with Spencer, she had finally decided to stay close to home, and if she wanted to go further for grad school, she would.

After a whole lifetime of her brother being much more like a close friend than a guardian, he had become much more parental in his absence. The two would talk about real life troubles, and of course college. They would attempt to talk about relationships, but Carly kept that part of her life as under wraps as she could. Spencer on the other hand never seemed to be alone, as Amy was always nearby when they'd talk. She was almost positive that they were hiding something and she was praying that it was a 'we're engaged' kind of secret instead of the 'we're having a baby' variety.

Carly and Sam locked eyes across the crowded room, and Carly did her best to pantomime the question of Freddie's whereabouts. Sam checked her watch and shrugged back at Carly as she drunkenly stumbled to collapse on the nearby couch. Sam was certainly in a wash lately, her feelings constantly in turmoil. She and Freddie were exceptionally close nowadays, but despite everything that Sam wanted, it never really went much past friendship. He helped her through school, helped write her admissions essay, and even gave her as much SAT help as he could. It was clear that Sam wanted Freddie and why, but she could never really understand why he was so focused on making sure she could continue to chase after him. For Sam, college should have been the moment that they split and learned to live their lives apart, but Freddie wanted Sam to remain close by.

Of course, Carly had her theories on why he did this, the most selfish of which was that he wanted a fallback if he and Jade didn't work. But his intentions seemed pure and Sam was just happy to be near him, so it was enough. Sam knew, though, that Freddie was with Jade, completely and he had even told Carly in private that he'd given Jade a ring. It wasn't an engagement or anything, but it was still symbollic of something huge.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Freddie finally arrived at the party. As expected, his mother had forced him to have dinner and spend time with all his relatives that he really didn't want to deal with. If there was one thing that Freddie Benson craved, it was an escape from his overbearing mother. He sauntered through the crowd as best as he could, sitting down next to the more than out of it Sam. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked tonight, it was a sleeveless light green dress with dark blue splatters that ended a couple inches above her knee, and a window showing off her sternum and shapely cleavage.

"Hitting the sauce pretty hard tonight, eh?" he cautiously asked.

"What of it, Benson?"

"Not much… just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh yeah," she said, stretching out a bit, "I'm drunk in Carly's apartment with a bunch of people with loud music while my ex-boyfriend sits here pitying me… how couldn't I be ok?"

"Sam, I don't-"

"Shut it, nub. Momma's tired and she really doesn't want to deal with you killing her buzz right now."

Sam got up woozily and headed through the crowd, before taking the stairs up to the bedrooms and studio. Freddie looked over at Carly as if to signal the question of what was wrong with her, but this time it was her turn to shrug as Freddie made his way toward the brunette. Carly was also looking amazing tonight, with a black and white cocktail dress with a tight black leather belt around her stomach, showing off her porcelain leg skin in contrast.

"Sam's pretty far gone… I miss something?"

"Not really, Freddie," Carly said, grabbing a drink of her own. "She's probably just upset about leaving school behind."

"Oh, yeah… desperately missing school, that's our Puckett, for sure."

"Fine," Carly said, crossing her arms, "Maybe she was upset because of you and whatever weird crap you and her have going on."

"We don't have any weird crap, Carly… She's just really down and I'm trying to be the best friend I can for her since I can't, you know, be more."

"Just… you know that she's in love with you… just don't lead Sam on. Everyone knows you're with Jade, but she's still holding out some serious hope for you to end up with her. Just be honest with her, ok?"

"I know… its not like I've strung her along. I'm just trying to look out for her, since, let's be honest, she doesn't really have anyone else."

The two friends shared an awkward silence as they tried to decide what to say next.

Directly above them, Sam was pacing a bit across the iCarly studio. No longer really set up for web show, it still felt like home despite the cardboard boxes of equipment and props. Sam sighed as she fell back into the huge beanbag chair, and closed her eyes, trying to calm down and let her mind stop racing.

It's all Fredward's fault, she thought, him and his stupid perfect face and big brain. He acted like she was completely incapable of dealing with life without him. He boosted her SAT scores and essentially wrote her whole application for UCLA. He even bought her clothes to wear for her online college interview.

She just couldn't understand him. From what he had told her, and what she had seen with her own eyes months ago, he was in love with Jade and she was certainly crazy about him

Sam had never been so infuriated at a person as she was with Freddie. She was head over heels in love with him, and would crawl to the end of the earth for him, but some days she just wanted to strangle him. The middle ground had all but disappeared between them; she either wanted to rip all his clothes off and quench her body's fire or rip all of his skin off and toss it in a fire. Tonight was moving steadily towards the latter, when she realized she couldn't quite hear the party as much.

The diluted sound came from the guests slowly heading out one by one until only a few people remained. Gibby was a bit drunk as he headed out the door with a girl on each arm, clearly enamored with his surroundings. Being the only two left in the living room, Freddie and Carly headed up the stairs to check on Sam.

As they walked in, Sam did her best to fake being asleep but her friends saw through it in a matter of moments.

"You know you're a terrible actress, Sam…" Carly announced, tossing a bit of water on the fake sleeper.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as the cold liquid hit her face, sitting up instantly as Freddie and Sam sat on either side of her. "Oh sure, guys, just sandwich me in the chair that I clearly was already in."

"Don't even act like you didn't want company… we just killed the party so we could just hang out," Freddie said, stretching his arms out, "Just the three of us. Like old times…"

"You sound ridiculous, Freddie," Carly said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "We aren't old people who haven't seen each other in years."

"You just don't understand nostalgia and sentimentality, Carly Shay," he responded sardonically, his arm reaching behind Sam and reaching Carly's exposed shoulder. Though they hardly shared romantic feelings like they used to, the touch of his hand on her bare skin awakened a number of memories for both.

Carly shifted uncomfortably from his hand, not because she didn't enjoy it, but because she didn't want to lose herself and someone make a mistake. "Do you think we're better friends now than we were a couple years ago?"

"Why a couple years?"

"I don't know, Sam… I just kinda feel like some things have changed in the-"

"Since that night we all fucked?"

"Very eloquent, Sam…" Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "Is that what you're talking about, though?"

"I guess," Carly said, tucking her hair behind her ears, nestling back into the seat and back against Freddie's hand. "Do you think it's made us better or… worse?"

"For me," Freddie said, clearly thinking about it, "I certainly think I'm better off, but as far as our friendship… I honestly just think it has become more complicated. Don't get me wrong, that night was one of the best days of my life and sharing something so… I don't know what the right word is here, so I'll just say magical, it was huge and I couldn't imagine my life without you guys."

"Yeah, I can't imagine that has anything to do with you screwing both of us."

"Do you always have to take the romance and the feeling out of everything, Sam?"

"I think Freddie has a point," Carly interrupted. "I mean, we all lost our virginities to each other… that's a big deal. I mean, I love you guys. Both of you. And while I think what we did kinda forced us to grow up a lot, it was probably necessary. Nobody can really stay a kid forever. And maybe growing up has put us at odds with each other and put us through a lot. I mean, I went from the innocent one to the sex fiend bisexual to the introvert, and now that Spencer's gone, I really feel like an adult. And I'm happy."

"Well, whoop de doo for you, Carls."

"Sam, don't be a downer… you told me yourself that you felt like you were reborn and a new girl after that night. And that it was the greatest moment of your life."

"Fine, Shay, jeez…" Sam said, muttering. "I said that stuff yeah, but let's look at the last year for me- I got a boyfriend, realized I was in love, got dumped, found a new boyfriend, he was a douchebag and again I was dumped, the guy I loved fell for someone else, I screwed your brother, Freddie and I got back together, and he drops me the moment Stripperella comes back into the picture, then I got dragged down to LA by you people, had crazy dreams and needlessly slept with the guy I love who loves someone else, who now thinks he has to look after me. So, yeah… where's the good I should be seeing?"

"You're going to a good college with friends and you should be happy that you have people there for you."

"Can it, Freddie… I know you're just keeping me around as a second option when you and Jade have issues. Because you know I'd kill to be with you again."

"Sam… we've talked about this. I want you to seriously be by my side, but we're friends, and that's all we can be right now."

"See?!" Sam shouted, sitting up to see if Carly was getting this too. "Lines like that. Saying 'not right now' implies that there is a time that it could happen, and you know I'm just weak enough to cling to that possibility. You're manipulating and using me."

"Sam.. I'm not-"

"Sam's not wrong, Freddie," Carly interjected. "Whether you mean to or not, she's in this tight with you and you need to either set her free or give her what she wants."

"I can't do either one, and you both know that. I refuse to lose Sam from my life because I love her, just like I don't ever want to lose you, Carly because you mean so much to me. But I can't cheat on Jade.. at least no more than we are allowed."

"Whoa…" Carly said, sitting up with a start "What was that last part?"

Sam started to speak, but realizing that she would incriminate herself, she decided just to look to Freddie.

"What I mean is… we kinda agreed that there were people we could be with without cheating. The pretty girl in LA, Tori, is hers and I kinda said Sam was mine."

Carly burst up from the beanbag and looked down at the two, "So you two have been fooling around?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it was none of your business," Sam snapped, clearly embarrassed.

"I'd say it was and it certainly proves the keeping her around point. Sam, how long has this been going on?"

"Since we got back from the trip… usually we just spend time together but a few times, we have actually, you know… done stuff."

"It's just for comfort," Freddie said quickly. "I love Sam and I know she loves me so we explore our wants and interests together. There's nothing wrong with that… and she's never complained."

"Except the part where she's drinking herself into a stupor all the time to deal with the guilt of making you cheat, you selfish asshole, and being involved with someone she knows is more interested in another person. What you're doing Freddie is practically pity sex."

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I won't deny that I enjoy our time together, and I honestly think it has kept me sane in dealing with everything."

"And I ask again, Freddie, what about Sam? Can you not see what you've turned her into?"

"I can defend myself, Carly," Sam muttered, staring at the floor. "I wanted this thing with him. I needed him. I still do, honestly. And you can't take the high ground here either… you cheated on my sister with Cat. And you don't even know what sex you want!"

"Yes I do!" Carly shouted back. "I like them both. I'm not going to limit myself into choosing one type of person to be with. I am sexually pliable."

"Oh my god, that's the stupidest fucking I've ever heard," Sam laughed.

"It's also a bit pretentious," Freddie added.

"Don't turn this shit around on me... we are talking about you two and all your secrets. Anything else I should know?"

"You shouldn't have even heard about that one!" Sam muttered, crossing her arms and muttering.

"So if you and Freddie have been getting it on, why have you been so withdrawn and such a bitch lately?"

"Carly, that's just-"

"I can answer my own questions, Freddie… Fuck. I don't know. He told me that the college stuff wasn't going to be easy so I guess I've spent more time with him to prepare, you know? And I guess, knowing the end of iCarly, which was literally our lives for years, which we all knew was coming kinda bummed me too. I feel like my whole life is changing and I have literally no control over any part of it. And maybe," Sam was clearly drawing fully from her emotions now, "the biggest issue is that I honestly don't care that I have no control. So I just do shit in the meantime."

"That kinda sounds like your mom-"

The speed of Sam's hand against Freddie's cheek, stopping his sentence cold, was near supersonic. Her eyes blazed hatred into his as his skin began to sizzle from her assault.

"Alright…" Carly said, backing up. "Clearly that was not the right thing to say…"

"Goddamn right it wasn't."

"But he isn't wrong, Sam… that sounds like something your mom would do, y'know? She's for sure the type to dive into a bottle and something stupid than deal with reality."

Sam wasn't going to attack Carly, but she certainly thought about it. Her blood boiled with anger at her friends that slowly began to turn into self hatred. She wanted to say something but the words just weren't coming.

Freddie motioned to Carly and the two friends wrapped their arms around Sam, holding her tight while Sam cried her pain away. He knew it wasn't the right time, but holding his dearest friends this clothes and seeing them look so beautiful, he couldn't help but think about the three of them together.

As they stood there, Carly thought something very similar, as if experiencing something like their first night all over again would make them all feel better. But she had no idea how to word it.

Sam's head was pounding, between the emotions and the alcohol, and she didn't know why she did it, but when she felt Carly's head against hers as the three teens held each other, she felt a compulsion. Her head turned towards her brunette best friend, and their lips met.

The kiss unfortunately only lasted a few seconds, as Carly was completely surprised by her actions, pulling away and looking confused, knowing that there was no simple explanation to this.

Another second and Carly would have not only responded but she probably would have let it happen, but they didn't get another second. The look on Carly's face, and the confusion in Freddie's as to what was with the two girls, was too much for Sam and she bolted from the studio, and raced out of the apartment.

"Should we go after her?" Freddie asked, ready to move.

"I don't think so… She probably just needs some time to vent."

"Did she really just try and kiss you?"

"Yeah… I guess," Carly said, turning back towards Freddie. "The bad thing is I kinda wanted her to… Part of me when we started talking about that night wanted us to relive it again, you know…"

"I was actually kinda feeling the same way, believe it or not… seemed kinda appropriate. Not sure how it would have gone over with Jade, but knowing her, she'd only wish she could join. The girl is… something."

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that. What's her deal, by the way?"

"Her deal?" Freddie asked, almost looking offended.

"You know what I mean… something seems really.. off about her. At Christmas, she seemed very different compared to the way she was last summer."

"She's just…" Freddie tried to find the right words to describe his girlfriend, "Jade's really complicated, and she tends to go a bit overboard, but she loves me, and that's something that means a lot to me."

"I meant with all the sexual stuff. Like you two go at it, like every time you guys are in the same room. And opening that up so she can sleep with another girl… and you with Sam. Doesn't that strike you as something wrong?"

"She's every man's fantasy?"

"Exactly… You know that can't be good, Freddie. That's not normal."

"We just understand that each other has needs that we can't really share since we are so far apart, so allowing us to feel those things is a way of dealing. We've already agreed that once we get back together at college that we won't be doing this extra stuff. It'll just be her and I."

"And you think she would just be ok with you fooling around with your exgirlfriend and her best friend? You sure you're not just being really selfish?"

"Honestly, I stand by what I said about her being fine with it, but I guess I would have to check with her on the subject if it ever happened," he responded, completely missing Carly's message.

Carly wanted this to go in another direction, but Sam was gone now and it wouldn't feel right without her, so she decided to just let it go. "That would be an interesting day, for sure."

This was the most awkward things had been between Freddie and Carly in what felt like forever. It was more than obvious that they wanted each other in a bad way, but neither was making a move, only flirting with it.

"Guess I better get back home… Mom's working the night shift tonight."

Freddie moved towards the door when he felt Carly's arm on his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to go home…" she said, trying her best not to sound seductive though it was hard not to. "You could spend the night here. I wouldn't hate not being alone after all the stuff today. And before you say a word, its nothing sexual… I was going to have Sam stay over anyway."

"You know this is a pretty bad idea, right, Carly?" he said, taking a deep breath. "We both really want something to happen between us and spending the night together won't help with that."

"Please… at least just stay until I fall asleep."

"Fine… Looks like you win once again, Carly Shay."

"I won?" she asked, smirking as she led Freddie to her bedroom. "You're the one whose sharing a bed with a naked girl."

"Naked? I thought-"

"I told you this wasn't sexual… I never said it wouldn't be awkward. You're welcome to join me in the nakedness."

Freddie looked up at the sky as if to ask some deity how in the world he kept getting into these types of things, but quickly shifted his gaze as he saw Carly unzipping her dress, and he admired her nubile body as he turned out the lights in the studio and followed Carly into what would no doubt be a huge mistake.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and peek into what the summer is going to be like for everyone. This thing went through 4 endings before I finally settled on this one. Please review and favorite/follow as I always appreciate that, and let me know how you think things are going. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Graduation 2

**So, I finished this way early and I'd be lying if I didn't say its shortness surprised me, but for some reason, it just happened this way and I couldn't find a way to beef it up. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Jade West was getting extremely annoyed. While this was not really front page news, for her, it was certainly a pretty big deal. Freddie had promised to call before he went to bed, and it was 11pm now, which was a full hour past his normal bedtime. She parlayed the idea, trying to explain to her neuroses that he was at a graduation party and he might be a bit too far gone to call or something. God knows, she was guilty of swallowing a bottle at a shindig.

Speaking of, she thought, as she paced in her kitchen staring at her Pear phone, I need to bring out some more drinks. When her parents woke up in the morning, they might be a bit upset that the alcohol had once again been decimated by their daughter and her friends, but for now, the adult West's were beyond passed out thanks to their own drinking and some Ambien.

Jade left the kitchen and surveyed her graduation party. Everyone was here practically, whether she wanted them there or not in the case of Trina and Beck, though each had gotten much more tolerable recently. Somehow Sinjin and Berf had gotten in the house yet again and had to be shooed away. They didn't have any business being here anyway since they didn't graduate until next year.

Graduation, in and of itself, was fairly uneventful. Besides her friends, there were only a couple other people that graduated with them, and none of them chose to come to the afterparty, so it was a pretty simple and intimate affair, and everyone seemed pretty happy.

Well, almost everyone, she found, as her eyes met Nate, who stoically raised a beer to toast in her direction. The cowboy's subtlety is unmatched, she thought as she raised her own glass to him. Really, Nate didn't belong here either since he was a year behind each of them, and he had all but washed out at the performing arts school. From what Jade had heard through Tori, he was going to Northridge for his senior year, where he would no doubt fit in much better. The Texas native had been pretty down and out since he and Tori had their breakup. No matter how amicable they claimed it was, it was clear he was the one who lost on the deal.

Jade didn't exactly care that he was suffering since they weren't friends, but he was very dear to Tori, and Tori was incredibly dear to her. He seemed like a sad and hurt animal, nowadays, his attitude being a bit of a bummer, and who could blame him. He kinda dumped a nearly perfectly girl and now their promised 'friendship' had deteriorated into almost nothing. Even Andre and Robbie who were incredibly tight with him, had stopped socially seeing him. Jade didn't know what was up with that, but she knew that something was certainly wrong.

Andre and Robbie had a lot to be excited and bummed for all at the same time. Andre was able to sell one of his songs right before graduation, so he came into some cash which would pay for his community college for a while. The downside was that since he couldn't just up and leave his grandmother in her condition, he was going to stick with the community college down the street from her rather than the big school that his friends were going to that was almost an hour away.

On the other side, Robbie had not only gotten into UCLA, but had also received a scholarship to the school. His downside came in the form of Trina who certainly couldn't get into a school like that, and as much as the two were happy together, their college-minded breakup was inevitable. Neither wanted to break up, so they just enjoyed being together until the topic of the future came up, which was of course followed by serious talks and tears. On the upside, Trina was going to the same school Andre was, so at least she wouldn't be alone.

Jade was partly happy that she wouldn't have to see the eldest Vega and Shapiro together anymore as their PDA and baby talk got more than a bit annoying. The diabetes-inducing sweetness was a bitterness for the entire group, so their breakup would be a godsend.

Speaking of a gift from some great deity, Cat had a lot to be thankful for. After scoring an almost perfect score on the SAT's, she had fielded lots of Ivy League options, and was even referred to as 'the most creative genius we've seen in years'. For her though, all of that wouldn't mean much without her friends, and she was heartily afraid that her test was a fluke and that she might flunk out without her friends to keep her afloat. UCLA was more than happy to take her with her scores, so she didn't have the slightest problem getting in.

Jade's stomach turned a bit as she looked out at her backyard where Tori and Beck were doing the same crap they'd been doing for a couple months. Flirting, and toying with the idea of getting back together, and Jade was so thankful she hadn't gone back over to the dark side. Though that may have had more to do with the angry teen ruining any chance the two lovers had of sharing something.

Tori was still uneasy about Beck, and a part of her was still a bit torn up over what happened with Nate. He was a really sweet guy and jumping right back with Beck seemed like a really bad idea. Lately, though, he had been especially sweet and it was getting harder and harder to say no to his advances. Tori was never entirely sure what to make of Jade in those situations, as her friend would needlessly interrupt or full-on kill any vibes that the two could share.

Inside, Andre's conscience was beginning to get to him as he watched Tori and Beck flirt and stand way too close together. Beck was his boy and all, but what he did to break up Tori and Nate was not cool at all, and it had pretty much already cost him Nate and he was determined not to let Tori do something dumb. He just needed to wait until she was alone.

Jade nearly jumped when her phone vibrated, scaring her, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Freddie.

"You're late," she said as she answered.

"Yeah… sorry. I had my graduation party tonight and kinda lost track of time." She could tell by his voice that something was off.

"It's whatever. Wish you would have texted me or called earlier or something, but I get it. You have a good time?"

"Yeah… pretty decent. Look, I know we have a bit of openness in our relationship, but I need to talk to you about something."

"You asshole! Are you cheating on me?!" she screamed into the phone distracting everyone inside. "I will-"

"Wait," he said, calmly. "I didn't cheat and nothing happened, but I am spending the night with Carly tonight and I just wanted to make sure that was ok."

"You planning to fuck her?"

"No…" he said, trailing off, not giving Jade the confidence she wanted from this conversation. "We are just sharing a bed, and that's it."

"You sure that's all there is? You're not going to call me in the morning and tell me what a mistake you've made and beg my forgiveness like a little bitch?" Jade headed into her kitchen away from all the noise.

"Well, when you say it like that…" he said with his sarcastic tone. "Nothing's going to happen tonight, I promise."

"Fine… have your sleepover, but if she even thinks about you screwing her, I will slit both of your throats."

"That's my girl," he said sweetly, knowing that she always melted when he identified her as his girl or something like that. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe."

"I love you," she blurted. "I cannot wait until we can be together again."

"I love you too, and we will soon. I want you to clear out the weekend of July 6. I have a surprise for you."

Jade's face was blushing with excitement as she tried to get back to the party. "I can't wait. Love you and goodnight."

The normally goth teen couldn't help but smile as she exited the kitchen, her eyes scanning for Tori so she could have some girl talk about this situation, but the youngest Vega was nowhere to be found. She locked eyes with Andre and mouthed the question of her location, but he just shrugged, and looked disappointed as if he was too late for something.

* * *

Given how many times he had snuck in this house, Beck was pretty familiar with the layout of the West mansion. He led Tori to a room formerly stayed in by Carly Shay nearly 6 months ago. The two teens had begun to kiss, and Tori's body felt like it was going to burn up more with each kiss he gave her.

It was Beck's idea, sneaking up the stairs while Jade was making a scene. Beck knew that she was the reason that he couldn't get this close to Tori before now, so he wasn't going question the chance when it arose. Tori was a bit uncomfortable with it at first, but a few deep kisses to her neck and collarbone later and she was done with all that pesky thinking.

"I want you," she whispered, her eyes closed as Beck nearly left a hickey on her throat. Her hands explored his figure, feeling his muscles, his hair, and allowed her hand to slip down to his pants to rub his increasing erection through his jeans.

"Fuck, Tori, I want you too…" he smiled back at her as his hands rubbed her breasts through her shirt and bra. Her body felt incredibly hot as his fingers toyed with the bottom of her shirt, anxious to peel it off of her.

The two kissed deeply as they lay back onto the bed, rolling all over one another, a mess of hair and body parts without much rhyme or reason. Tori held her body tightly against his, grinding her hips against his, and feeling the stiffness, hot and pulsating, through his jeans and onto her inner thigh.

His hands reached down and began playing with the front of her jeans as they kissed. Her button popped and his very gentle hands reached inside, as his fingers toyed with her shaven mound. Tori moaned at his touch. They weren't even fully back together and in one night he managed to go farther than Nate ever would, Tori thought.

All her thoughts melted into blissful white when she felt his nimble digits slip into her waiting wetness. Beck hungrily devoured Tori's neck as her head reeled back at his oral and manual assault. It was too much for the youngest Vega and she felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, and she needed a release. Her hips began to buck a bit against his hand, and he took the hint as Beck added another finger inside Tori. His index finger hooked and hit the sweet spot. A lightning bolt of white flew in front of Tori's eyes as she came hard against his hand, and as she screamed her orgasm, Beck covered her mouth with his, their tongues battling as she rode out this incredible feeling.

When her vision returned, Tori was all grins as she hurriedly pulled her own shirt over her head and just as it slipped over her head, there was a loud knock followed by the door opening with Trina's voice. Beck, clearly trying to cover himself, pushed Tori a little bit. Tori, thanks to her vision being blocked and her arm now stuck in her shirt, she now lay on the floor in a pretty embarrassing position.

Tori finally got her shirt back on normally and looked up at the doorway which was not only housing her sister, but also almost everyone else, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. There was no sign of Nate, and truth be told, Tori was a bit happy that he wasn't there to look at what she was.

"Tori!" Trina shouted at her. "You can fuck your ex-boyfriend another time. We need to get home."

"What's wrong?" Tori asked as she struggled to stand.

Trina grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her from the room and through the crowd, "Dad's been shot."

* * *

"Stop making such a fuss! It's not that bad."

"You got shot, Dad!"

Mr. Vega tried to relax as he sunk into his recliner, careful not to hit his arm which was in a sling. "Yeah, Trina, a bit. But I'm fine. The doctor got the bullet from my shoulder and I just need to take it easy for a while."

The Vega family sat together in the den, all with tears in the corners of their eyes from the fear that this was much more serious. Mr. Vega sat comfortably with his arm in a sling, annoyed that everyone was making such a fuss.

"Look," he said, addressing his family, "We were chasing a perp, and he pulled a gun and fired wildly behind him. He grazed my shoulder, and I went to the medic and had him check me out. The station is giving me two months off, so this honestly turned out to be a win-win."

"And which part of the 'win-win' involved you getting a bullet in you?" Mrs. Vega spoke up, shaking her head. "We are leaving this city for the entirety of this vacation time you have."

The two girls were excited for only a moment before the fact that this would be the whole summer away from all their friends. Trina started to argue and her mom shushed her.

"I said we are going," she said sternly to her daughters before including her husband in her message. "We need to get away and that's what we're going to do. Your Uncle Kevin has an RV and I'm going to see if we can use it for the summer since he certainly doesn't have a use for it."

"Is that because of what he did to the-"

"No, Tori," her father said in a rushed tone, giving her the signal to cut it out. "It has nothing to do with the dressing room incident. Now that he's single and without his kids, he doesn't really need that big thing."

"Then its settled…," Mrs. Vega chimed in. "We're all going to pack this weekend and we will leave Monday morning. Let your friends know because this will be a phone free trip. Only necessary calls, so you two can surrender your phones before we go."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Trina screamed. "My life has managed to go completely to crap and I have to be stuck in a smelly old vehicle for two months, and I can't even talk to my friends or boyfriend?! Totally not fair!"

Tori didn't want to get involved with her sister's tantrum, but she couldn't deny Trina had a point. She didn't want the last memory her friends had of her for the summer to be her half naked and a mess.

"Trina's not wrong... this is kinda sudden honey," Mr. Vega pleaded with his wife. "We should at least let them have their phones."

"Fine…" she said, rolling her eyes. "You can use the phones for 30 minutes a day, but no more. Deal?"

Trina was still putting up a fuss, but Tori agreed and headed to her room to text all of her friends and start prepping for a trip she knew she was going to hate.

* * *

**So there we have it, Tori and Trina are going to gone for the whole summer, which will no doubt lead to a lot of stuff going down. I debated doing a whole chapter with the "Vega's Vacation" (and ten points to you if you get that reference), but ended up deciding against it. But I suppose I could still do it if you readers want me to. Thanks again for reading and PLEASE leave a review/feedback because it is incredibly helpful, and I really appreciate knowing the extent of what my writing means to you guys. The next chapter might be a little late, but for those of you who have been missing the more... physical aspects of my story, I will certainly be fulfilling that need in the next chapter(s) that we'll simply call "The Anniversary."**


	3. The Anniversary 1

**So, I will come right out and say that if you are not a fan of love scenes of the sour fruit variety, then you might as well skip this and the next couple chapters because that's essentially all that it will be. I do hope you decide to stay and read, though. It's Freddie and Jade's anniversary and they are planning to take full advantage of their escape.**

* * *

Over a month had passed since the Seattle based teens had graduated high school, and like so many kids graduating high school and preparing for college, Freddie Benson had taken a summer job. Luckily the Pear Store was more than willing to take him back and make him a supervisor. Between the boost in pay, working ridiculous hours, and receiving more than enough in scholarships and grants allowed Freddie to amass a lot of money very quickly. So much so that he scrapped his original anniversary plans with Jade. What had started off as driving to a hotel with some flowers and candy had grown exponentially into something he couldn't wait to surprise her with.

The first surprise he knew he couldn't be there for to see her face, but he got the next best thing as he emailed her while they were video chatting. Seeing her face turn bright red, and her usual smirk become a surprised and moved face as she opened up his message which had a plane ticket attached was certainly worth what he'd paid for both of their tickets.

He knew it would be a short trip, since he could only get a few days away, but he hoped it would be worth it, because the year that they had spent together had been something incredible. Freddie couldn't help but reflect on everything that had happened since the day they actually shared a conversation. He remembered how resistant she was to everything he was trying to do to help her feel better. The 'love at first sight' bit wasn't really the case for either of them, as they spent just as much time fighting with each other as they did fooling around that first night. Even though he had immense feelings for Sam, he couldn't help but be a little happy that Sam was with Beck that night too since it prompted he and Jade sharing a bed, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Freddie knew that he loved her within 24 hours of that night, which only made their quick breakup because of her petty jealousy that much worse. He couldn't help taking her back because she was, at least for him, the perfect woman. Dealing with the distance between them was one of the greatest obstacles he had ever faced in his life, and he was incredibly thankful for every second they got to spend together.

By the time the end of June rolled around and their anniversary was only a couple days away, Freddie began to panic about all of it and fearing that he might be overdoing it. Yet, there was still a voice in the back of his mind that kept saying it wasn't enough. Eventually, he just had to swallow his fears and just go with it and hope it made her happy.

* * *

Jade West hated planes. Not as much as a lot of things, but being cramped in an uncomfortable seat was always a nightmare. She certainly didn't want to tell Freddie that, for sure, since he went through all the trouble of getting the tickets. It wasn't about the height or even the fact that it was uncomfortable or anything like that. It was the Langoliers. Not the creatures, but the Stephen King story she read as a child where a plane just up and disappears and gets trapped in time. Every time Jade and her family would board a plane, until it landed, it was all she could think about. Not falling asleep in case something happened… She wanted to be wide awake to experience whatever it was that was going to happen.

It was a short trip, only in the air for about 45 minutes, and Jade was more than happy for that fact. It was a midday flight so it wasn't that busy, plus there really weren't a lot of people who needed to go to this particular place. The airport might as well have been a ghost town… Nobody was really flying out of there apparently. Thanks to a lack of delays, she was right on time. She wondered if Freddie was also flying into this place, but he was nowhere to be found, and the airport was so small, they really only had one plane.

Jade grabbed her bags, which were filled with all sorts of things; so much so that the only things she was really lacking on were normal clothes. She packed her bulky suitcase with one thing in mind: Surprising and seducing Freddie, and she knew every item would work on him. She called Freddie to see if he had a car or something or knew of a cab or what his idea was. For the first time, Jade's mind was fearful that something had gone wrong, but then she heard his calming voice pick up.

"There you are."

"Hey baby, I just got into the airport and got my bag and everything, and-"

"I know, and might I say, that you look absolutely amazing."

Jade spun around, anxiously wondering where he could be and then she saw him looking at her through the glass window, waving and grinning like an idiot. She couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed as he was no doubt laughing at her. She hung up her phone and rushed out the door, dropping her suitcase a couple steps before she reached him, and jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him in sheer excitement. Her mind had gone to mush the moment they made physical contact, and she could only hold him tighter and kiss him for almost a minute.

He softly let her down, and the two shared a normal hug and kiss as he grabbed her bag and headed off to a cab he'd gotten to take them to his secret location, pulling her along. He told the cabbie where to take them, and the two did nothing but hold each other and softly kiss and nuzzle one another as they rode. They shared a couple passionate kisses before she realized the cabbie was watching them, and Jade stopped short and just held his hand and nestled her head on his shoulder.

It took about twenty minutes for them to get to their destination, and Jade couldn't help but observe. This place was so full of trees and these really nice cabins, and as she looked at the slowly setting sun, she felt something inside her tingle. She wasn't sure what it was, but it reminded her of every cheesy romantic novel that she ever mocked, and, god help her, she was feeling that this was the definition of perfect.

The feeling only increased as he opened the cabin door and revealed their living quarters for the next couple days. It was absolutely breathtaking. The cabin looked a bit rustic on the outside, but the inside was carpeted with really soft and plush carpet and the bed was huge. There was a nice dining room table and she couldn't wait to see the bathroom. Jade couldn't help but run and crash onto the bed, and it was the most amazing bed in the history of the world, and she considered passing out right there.

"Are you hungry?"

Jade looked up at Freddie and smiled, "Yeah… a little bit."

"Well, I'm going to get our dinner if you'd like to get freshened up, and I'm going to do the same."

Jade was puzzled as to why she needed to dress up for whatever he was going to bring back to the cabin, but she saw no reason not to oblige him. She grabbed her suitcase and headed into the bathroom. As she turned the light on, she was taken aback by how spacious the bathroom was, with a separated toilet, a large walk-in shower, and most importantly, a huge tub with jets. Imagining Freddie in there with her made her hair stand on end with desire as her memory of the camp's hot tub. She quickly opened her suitcase and found the blue dress she wore to the camp's dinner last summer. As she undressed and threw it on, she rapidly realized that she had become a bit more curvy since the last time she wore it, her cleavage looking ridiculous, and her ass was hugged very tightly. Spying herself in the mirror, she knew she couldn't go out in public like this, but Freddie would certainly love it. Now fully dressed, she went to work on her makeup, hoping to look like the goddess he thought she was, and she thought he deserved.

Despite her fast prep, she still wasn't out before Freddie had gotten dressed in a shirt and tie, dress pants, and had a full dinner on the table, with a bottle of red wine.

"This is… just… wow," was all she could say as she looked at the spread before her. Veal medallions in an alfredo sauce with garlic bread, green peas, and grilled eggplant on the side.

Freddie barely heard her words as he surveyed her body. She was an amazing sight, and although he could tell her dress was a bit tight, he loved the way it accentuated her curves. He couldn't help but imagine peeling it off her body, as she sauntered toward him. He pulled out her chair and lit the candles at the table before seating himself and giving her a look, as if to ask if she was impressed.

Jade had skipped lunch, knowing that being on that plane would make her sick so she was starving. The first bite of the bread filled her mouth with such a warm delicious taste that Jade thought she was in heaven. She dove into the rest of the meal and the two couldn't help but look into each other's eyes as they ate. Neither one had ever had a meal this delicious, but Freddie couldn't help but shrug, thinking that he certainly got what he paid for, especially in bribing the guy into selling him two bottles of the wine.

"Don't fill up too much, sweetie," he said calmly as his hand touched hers. "I thought we might have some dessert in a little bit."

"Oooh… I cannot imagine what you have planned for that," she said, in a sultry tone as her leg stretched to rub along his leg as the two finished their dinner, drinking half the wine. "I think I might have to wait a bit for that though."

"Yeah, I suppose we could wait." Freddie slid his chair over towards her and held her hand as they leaned in and kissed one another.

"Hey, babe… Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, Jade… what's up?"

"The flight in was really uncomfortable and my shoulders are kinda hurting. Could you give me a massage there?"

Freddie couldn't be more eager to touch her perfect pale soft and smooth skin, and got behind her. The moment she felt his strong fingers on her body, she felt like a fire inside her core was reignited. She couldn't wait for him to make love to her, and his massage was already amazing.

He rubbed deep into her shoulder and upper back muscles, each finger exploring her skin as he massaged. Her exposed skin had faint goosebumps from his touch and her subtle 'mmm's', 'ungh's, and 'ooh's' told him everything that he needed to know. His fingers toyed with the edge of her dress as if to flirt with touching more. Just as Jade was about to slip the dress from her shoulders and arms, Freddie excused himself and began rummaging through his nightstand drawer. Pulling out a small bottle, he rushed back to Jade.

He squeezed out the clear liquid onto his hands and began rubbing her shoulders more intensely. It was oil, and it was actually warm… or he made it feel warm at least. Within a matter of seconds, her body had gone from craving his return to nearing sheer ecstasy from his touch. She slid the straps from her shoulders and exposed her upper back and pulled her dress down just before she uncovered her breasts. His hands went to her freshly exposed skin as Jade's eyes blurred a bit from enjoyment, but she just watched the flames of the candles as she desperately wanted his touch. The dancing amber made her imagine the heat and passion that the two shared when they'd get together.

Freddie moved his hands to the top of her chest and her sternum and he leaned in and began suckling on her neck. He felt the goosebumps on her skin grow as she gave in to his fingers completely. Freddie teased by rubbing along the top of her cleavage tracing her burgeoning curves, even going so far as to reach inside her dress a bit, but pulled his hands back before he reached her nipples which ached for his strong hands.

His teasing over he returned to her back and let his hands reach inside the back of her dress and get her mid and lower back. The moment his touch on her soft and sensitive lower back, she practically melted.

Unable to control her urges any longer, Jade stood up and reached behind her, unzipping the dress and with some slight pulling, managed to pull it down until it fell to floor in a heap, leaving the pale teen in only her black lace panties. Spinning around, she practically tackled him to touch him with the same passion and intensity that he was touching her. She made quick work of his shirt, tie, as he stepped from his socks and shoes, never moving her hands away from his crotch for very long.

God, I missed this, she thought as she stroked him through his pants, craving him to be just as undressed as her. He stopped her from touching him and crouched to the floor as he released her from her panties, licking her clit as it was exposed. The overwhelming sensation forced Jade to brace herself on the table behind her as her body trembled form that second of pleasure. He increased his work as he re-oiled his fingers and rubbed her freshly shaven legs and inside her thighs, playfully stroking the outside of her core.

Jade couldn't help but coo as he rose back up to face her and kissed her passionately, his hands exploring her body and kneading her breasts as she moaned. Freddie took a small sip and bit along her collarbone and neck, letting some of the red wine fall down her skin. Jade released a deep sigh as her eyes rolled back a bit, and for a moment, when she saw the red liquid, she honestly had to check herself to make sure it wasn't really blood. As it quickly dried, he licked it all from her body, taking a moment to suckle her breasts a bit before looking her in the eyes. The moment he was within her arms' reach, she practically tore his pants off, actually breaking the zipper as she clawed her way to his member and threw his boxers aside.

Her magic fingers worked his shaft up and down and Freddie's head just rolls back. Once he comes to his senses, he leans in and takes a sip of wine before going o work on her heaving breasts. Her body shivers as the cold liquid makes her nipple hard but then his warm tongue and mouth make her feel like she's on fire. As his teeth softly sink into her fleshy pillows, a bit of wine seeps from his mouth and down her stomach. He follows suit with the same trick on her other breast. The feeling is so intimate and carnal that she forgets all about his cock, which, five minutes ago, was all she could want.

Between his strong hands and the way he was practically devouring her body, Jade had reached a whole new plane of pleasure and experiencing her boyfriend. Freddie backed away to admire his work, her hair was disheveled, and nearly half of her nude form was now dyed pink from the dripping wine. Freddie was more than happy to clean her up with his mouth, tasting her flesh like it was the most delectable thing on earth. Jade was happy to let him feast on her body as she gripped the back of his head as he lowered himself down her body, suckling her figure down to her naval. He lapped up the collected juices and headed further south.

If her torso was the feast, then dessert had to be her pussy. The natural nectar of her core mixed with the hearty wine perfectly and he hungrily ate her out. Jade stumbled a bit from his oral assault and she fell face-up onto the bed, her breasts bouncing as she fell. Freddie lifted her legs onto his shoulders and kneeled at the edge of the bed, giving him perfect access to her delicious and amazing pussy. He couldn't get enough of her sex and she couldn't get enough of him. She couldn't believe that he hadn't even penetrated her, and yet she was already gripping the sheets knowing that the orgasmic tidal wave was going to hit. His hands moved to her ass and he squeezed the soft flesh as he pressed his face further into her core. Jade grabbed her breasts, stimulating her nipples, as she grinded her core against his hard working mouth and tongue.

A flash of white was all Jade could see for a few moments as her body got its release and she came extremely hard, screaming her head off in sheer nirvana. She bucked her hips against his face and he licked up all of her sweet nectar. Once he knew she was set he kissed his way back up her body, faintly tasting the wine until he was laying next to her on the bed. Jade grabbed his face hard and kissed him more deeply than she ever had as her body began to grind up against his. She could not get close enough to him, and her body ached for more.

She scratched down his torso as she lowered herself, rubbing her body against his. She paused briefly as her breasts made contact with his stiff organ, his cock sandwiched between her bountiful and glorious tits. She spit a bit on his cock as she used her breasts to stimulate him until finally she began to use her hands. Freddie closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the wetness of her tongue licking his head. She treated like a piece of candy as she licked his shaft, his balls, and the head before enveloping almost the whole thing into her hungry mouth. Freddie wrapped his fingers around her hair and massaged her scalp as she serviced him, he head bobbing slowly and twisting a bit as she stroked his base.

Jade could tell from his increasing grunts that he was getting close so she stopped short. "Not like this," she said, wiping saliva from her mouth before laying back next to him and pulling him on top of her.

Freddie kissed her neck and her lips for a few moments, his raging hard-on positioned so that every movement he made, it rubbed against her pussy.

"God, you're beautiful," Freddie said as he kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. "I'm so in love with you. I literally can't stop tasting you."

"Mmm…" Jade let out, "I love you too… Can we do it like this? I want to look into your eyes as we go."

Freddie answered her question by shifting so he was right at her entrance. His bulbous head pressed against her tight opening. Jade had not masturbated with anything bigger than her fingers for the last few weeks, wanting this to feel special, as if was her first time, and she was now tighter than ever. Freddie discovered this first hand as he couldn't even fit inside her on his first try, even though she was dripping wet, as if he was trying to thread a needle with a baseball bat. A little more force and he managed to pierce her core as he slowly pushed his full length inside, sending volts of pain but extreme pleasure as well through Jade's weakened body.

It took a lot of focus from each one of them to work up a decent pace. Jade was so tight that it took a while for her to get acclimated to his member, and Freddie tried his best to pull in and out of her. The truth was, a part of Freddie wished that he could just keep himself sheathed inside her because he had never felt anything quite as amazing as her love hole felt tonight.

Working on his pace, Freddie just looked Jade in the eyes and leaned in to kiss her as he thrust his hips into her. He embraced her moans with his mouth, as the two used their tongues to fight the other's before he gripped the back of her head and pushed her face into his as his hips increased their pace. High pitch squeals were emitted from her very core as her body quivered, knowing that spine shivering orgasm was on the way.

"Ohh… baby… you… fuck… you're amazing," Jade said, looking into his brown eyes, and she felt butterflies in her stomach at his glance. In a flash she saw everything from the moment they met, to their wedding, to them having kids, and finally dying together very old and in bed together.

"You have no idea how just… perfect you are in, like every way." Freddie slowed his pace down, but increased his force. "I seriously want to do this every moment for the rest of my life"

"Oh God… me too…"

"I think I might be getting close…"

Jade looked into his eyes, and for a moment, it looked like she had tears in hers. "Freddie… please."

"What is it, baby? I'm almost there. Where-"

"Unnngg… Inside..."

"What?" he asked, stopping all movement. "you want me to…"

"I'm on the pill and this is the best night of my life… I want us to finish the way people in love do."

"Are you sure you-" Freddie was stopped short as Jade grabbed his throat.

"I'm going to punch you in the fuckin' throat if you don't paint my pussy with your hot cum!"

Freddie certainly wasn't going to argue as his speed and force increased heavily until he stopped, his face contorting a bit as his cock began to spasm, firing shot after shot of his seed deep inside Jade's core. Jade couldn't believe the thick heat, as if lava was being injected into her most sensitive of areas. The heat was overwhelming all her nerve endings and she began rubbing herself until she too came all over him before he pulled his deflating member from her body. Jade couldn't help but get some of their mixed cum on her fingers and taste what they had made.

He slipped out of her and lay next to her, both of them deeply breathing, while still unable to keep their hands off each other. They kissed passionately as Freddie grabbed the wine bottle from the table and handed it to Jade. The two shared and finished off the bottle as they cuddled and laughed at one another.

Jade excused herself to get cleaned up after several minutes. She tied her hair back and took a quick shower and made sure to clean herself up for Freddie. He joined her in the shower for something almost platonic, and by that, the two managed not to have sex in there as they made out and somehow got clean at the same time. Once the two of them were clean, they slipped on bathrobes and lay on the bed together just holding one another.

The two might have fallen asleep like that if it wasn't for Jade's sweet tooth craving whatever it was that Freddie had in store for their dessert. And did he ever have something for her…

* * *

**So there we have it. Not even done with their first night together, and things have already reached a pretty strong boiling point. I really hope you enjoyed and please leave feedback. Even if you're anonymous, but those are kind of a bummer because I love being able to respond to all you guys that have given me such awesome feedback over all my stories. I really appreciate everything, and I hope to have the next installment of their weekend very soon.**


	4. The Anniversary 2: Bathtime Boogaloo

**This came out a lot faster than I thought since I knew I wasn't going to have as much free time, but here we are. I hate myself for the subtitle of the chapter, bit I couldn't help myself. This picks up the moment we left off last chapter and continues everything we've already established. As usual, I have no ownership of any of the featured characters and I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Despite the fact that she was just craving some dessert, for some reason, she just couldn't stop kissing him and nuzzling her face into his neck. Finally, he kissed her ear as she blushed and tried to nuzzle deeper into him, before he whispered into he ear.

"You want a little late night snack?"

"If that's code for me going down on you, I'm tempted… but I think my jaw is still recovering."

"I'm so sorry baby…" he said, touching her face as he kissed her jawline as if she was a child with a 'boo boo,' instantly healed by his affection. It wasn't exactly instant but she loved the way his hot mouth could set her cool skin on edge. "I was actually thinking about some dessert… I've got a treat cooling in the fridge."

"Oooh… I don't know about dessert, I'm not exactly the sweets type. Dark chocolate and coffee are pretty much my desserts."

"You'd think I would have known that…" he said, slipping away from her with a sly smile on his face. "And yet, here I am with…"

Jade waited with eagerness to see what he had for her; even if it wasn't her taste, it was his thought that counts. Freddie backed slowly from the fridge with a covered plate before climbing onto the bed and facing her as they sat Indian style with the plate between them.

"Dark chocolate dipped espresso meringues…" his smirk was enormous as he lifted the cover to her delight. The oval shaped treats, and there were at least 20 of them, each one half dark chocolate covered and half espresso.

"Ohmygod… I love you but you can be a real nub, Fre-"

The teen boy was happy to silence his girlfriend with one of the bite-size delicacies, and once the flavor hit her tongue, she was more than happy to shut up too. They were magnificent, and with the exception of the one time she had hot chocolate with dark chocolate, this was literally the best flavor combination she'd ever had.

Freddie on the other hand was not much of a fan of the dessert, but the completely blissful look on Jade's face was more than worth it. Plus, and this was just a rumor he'd heard, but dark chocolate was supposed to be an aphrodisiac, and thanks to the espresso, he prayed Jade might be up for a Round 2 later, but for right now, he just wanted her to feel special.

Jade's nirvana-esque grin was plastered to her face as she ate one after another. Freddie ate two or three, hoping to taste what she was tasting, but it just wasn't for him. So he slowly slid off the bed, grabbed a bag from the corner and headed into the bathroom, hoping he'd have enough time to prepare… and brush his teeth of course.

* * *

Before Jade even realized it, she'd eaten all the candies and apparently hadn't even noticed that Freddie was gone. She had no idea how many of them she ate, but she didn't feel bloated at all; probably because they were so light. Like eating a bunch of Three Musketeers bars.

"Freddie?" she called out before getting up from the bed to look around. Suddenly, she felt a bit dizzy as there was a loud rushing sound. Ruling it as just simple vertigo, Jade tightened her bathrobe and headed towards the main door, opening it and looking outside at the chilly night outside, managing to catch the last remaining bits of the sunset. But there was no sign of her beau.

As she turned and shut the door, she saw a flicker from the bathroom, as a glow seemed to bounce around underneath the darkened door. Slowly she snuck up on the bathroom door, knocking softly. "Freddie? You ok?"

He didn't say anything but the gushing sound stopped and the doorknob quickly turned and allowed her entry to what he had been preparing for her. This had certainly been the day for surprises with Freddie, but this was… pretty amazing, she thought.

Jade stepped in and shut the door behind her, and marveled at his work. There was no electrical light in the bathroom; everything was lit solely by a bunch of red candles. The gushing sound should have been obvious to Jade, but it was the tub being filled with hot water, covered in a thick layer of bubbles. The tub was large and had a thick ledge with plenty of room for the candles. It was so sizable that she couldn't believe it was in a one bedroom cabin like that. She looked up at his grinning face, as if he was trying to silently brag about what he'd done.

He is so self absorbed and pain, she thought, but he had certainly made this into a night to remember for her. His hands reached out to her and she gladly took his grasp as he twirled her into his arms. He shamelessly dipped her and kissed her lips before letting her back up.

Jade almost hypnotically walked towards the tub and dipped her toe in, instantly feeling the heat and loving it.

"This… this is what I really needed, Freddie… thank you." Jade held Freddie tight, smelling his minty breath as she slowly rocked back and forth with him, in almost a mock dance.

"You're all I really need, Jade West."

"You gotta cool it with that shit, Benson," she said through a smile as she took his hand and slid it across her arm. "The way you say my name makes me feel so excited and intense."

Freddie chuckled a bit. "Babe, its ok… Just focus on the bath and just relax… you deserve that at least."

"Relax? Dude, an hour ago, you made me come so hard, I saw the face of God, gave me the most delicious dark chocolate coffee things that I pray you have more of, and now you're trying to get me to relax? Not a fuckin' chance."

Freddie just stared at her, shaking his head as he led her back to the tub. Jade put her hair up with a band and gave him a sly look.

"Fine," she said, but I'm only doing this because I want to and not because I'm in love with you and your incredibly cheesy and somehow perfect setup. Clear?"

"Crystal," he said, watching her almost bashfully untie her robe as it fell to the floor in a heap, revealing her flawless pale skin. He slid being her and held her from behind, kissing her sensitive neck as his hands slid over her stomach and midsection.

Finally, he held her hand for balance as she stretched her leg into the tub, feeling the intense heat and ticklish bubbles swallow her body, inch by inch. Freddie unabashedly checked out her ass as she sunk into the waters. He could have watched her for days at that moment, even though it was just her head and shoulders sticking out from the suds, eyes closed and a deep smile that he could see coming from her very core.

"You could join me, you know…" she said, opening one eye to look at him slyly.

"You know, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least considering that…" Freddie smiled down at her, slowly untying his robe. Secretly, he really just wanted to relax and be with her, without the sex. As he undressed and took a step into the water, he couldn't help but marvel at how naturally beautiful she was, lit only in the flickering flames. He was almost sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life looking at that face, and those eyes and making love to her gorgeous form, but Freddie knew that something was missing, something outside the physical.

Freddie sunk down to his side of the tub, facing his lover and smiled peacefully at her, his legs reaching a bit to touch hers. Jade sunk down a bit more, her legs reaching further towards him until her toes were tickling his thighs. Not wanting this to go in that direction quite yet, he moved towards her until they were almost face to face, legs wrapped around each other's midsection.

Jade loved the way he held her as they set in the hot water. There was something about hot tubs and steamy baths that just set the goth teen on edge. Like she was being cooked, and the idea of being cooked by Freddie as the two held each other was the very peak of her imagination's idea of the perfect ending.

They silently smile and laugh as they caress each other's naked form until finally, Freddie broke the silence.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, baby," she said, touching her foamy fingers to his cheek. "Otherwise, you doing all this stuff would be pretty fuckin' nuts."

"Valid point," he shrugged as he placed his hand on her side. "But do you think our relationship is normal?"

"Normal? What the fuck is normal?" she said, her happiness slowly dissipating.

" I mean… I don't know. With the distance and everything, sometimes I just kinda worry about us and whether we're really ok."

"Freddie…" she said, calming down a bit. "We've talked about this… I love you and we are doing just fine. We talk everyday, the sex is insanely good, and, at least for me, every time I just think about you, my heart flutters a little bit."

"I know, but still… we aren't the type to go to the movies or just relax around each other… its all just physical and surface stuff."

"Surface stuff?"

"Yeah… like I have no idea about your life before we met, what your favorite band, song, or tv show is, and is it weird that I've not once met your parents?"

"Fine, if you want to be an asshole about it. In that order, my favorites are Breaking Benjamin, Float On by Modest Mouse, and Harper's Island. My life before you was shit, mixed with a few shining moments with a guy that fucked my heart over. As for my parents, you'd have a better chance of winning the fucking lottery than catching them sober. That enough for you?"

"Jade..." he called out as she started to push him away and get up.

"What? What is it now? You want to know my Social Security number? What the fuck does any of this shit have to do with us? I don't ask you all this inane bullshit. You better say what you need to say right fucking now, or I'm gone."

With her standing and towering above him, he felt almost scared and he could see why she had such an overwhelming presence with her friends. He tried to stand up and she pushed him to stay down.

"Jade, I'm crazy about you, but I just don't know about our future when it seems like all we ever do is make love. Even when we talk, we barely talk about our day or that 'inane bullshit' you called it, and we just talk about how much we miss each other, love each other, and what we want to do with each other. Do you realize that we have had sex more times than we've talked about who we are?"

"Because it doesn't matter… We love each other!" Jade yelled down at him before taking a step out of the tub.

"Do you really think you can marry, and have a family with someone you don't even know?"

Jade was frozen in place. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I want to marry you and be with you forever, with kids, and all that stuff, but I can't help but feel like I don't really know you. You don't feel the same way?"

Jade turned around and looked into his eyes. "I feel the same way, but… I'm just afraid that if you knew the real me, with all my issues, that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Not a chance…" he said, finally standing up. "I would love you no matter what- no matter what kinda crap you have going on, I could very well have worse. I want all of you."

"Ok… but if this ruins everything, I'm going to stab you in the kidneys…" she said playfully, but half of Freddie wondered if it was true. The two locked in a tight embrace as they kissed and just held each other before settling down in the tub and resuming their close activities. Suddenly, Jade stopped.

"But we can still have sex though right?"

"Ummm… yeah," Freddie said grinning as he kissed her deeply, his hands moving towards her chest, his thumb circling her nipple as she moaned into his hungry mouth.

"Good… because you went through a lot of trouble with all these candles and this bath and everything else tonight, and I have every intention of paying you back…"

"I've got one more thing for you, baby," he said, smirking as he hit a button on the tub's edge, turning on the jets. The water burst surprised Jade at first but then she began to shift so the jets would hit her just the right way. The hard stream cascaded against her nipple as she kissed Freddie.

Jade soon relaxed and smiled faintly at Freddie who was already calculating where to kiss her next, and decided to nibble from her neck to her earlobe, setting her skin on fire. As her head reeled back, eyes still closed, her hands wandered to his body and settled as her fingers grasped his growing member.

"Ohmygod, baby… you feel so good. How can you be so fucking perfect at everything?"

"I'm not perfect by a longshot, Jade."

"Just shut up you magnificent bastard and make love to me."

The two smiled as they kissed, their mouths devouring each other until finally Jade turned him around so his back was against the tub wall and she was in his lap, still stroking his raging hard-on. She subtly bit her bottom lip as she slapped the gorgeous rod against her stomach until he was at full mast.

"Jade, baby, you are too good for words…"

"I need you inside me," she said, taking deep breaths and remembering how he pierced her core earlier. Gripping his cock tightly to aim it, she raised and lowered herself onto it, impaling herself slowly as he pushed into her sex until he was completely inside her.

"Jeez," he said, taking a deep breath, "you fit beyond perfectly."

Jade pressed her finger to his lips, kissed him sensually and started raising herself up before pushing herself back down, feeling the hot water pump inside her, alongside his pole. Freddie pushed his hips upwards, his balls splashing hot water against her ass as she pushed downward, making the force feel incredible. Jade cooed and moaned at the feeling which only increased as their speed rose, and his mouth began to suckle and devour her shaking breasts as she stroked his hair.

While one of his hands was busy with her rack, his other hand gripped her ass, holding her in place as the two desperately tried to keep each other close, as if they could never get close enough. It felt just like the time before, with the way they were connecting, their eyes remaining pretty focused on the other's and they were feeling beyond cravings for each other.

Jade reached for the nearest candle and pushed Freddie back against the wall as she held the candle above her body before arching her back. Freddie was actually a bit surprised for a moment as the hot wax fell from the glass container onto her chest where it no doubt scalded for a second before hardening onto her body. She made a special effort to cover her nipples in wax, the liquid hardening up on them, turning her on even more. Freddie even got some dripped on him, but he wasn't nearly as much of a fan. Jade let out a few ooh's and ahh's before she peeled the wax off her skin, and pressed Freddie's head into her chest to lick and suckle on the places that were burning.

Between the wax work, his mouth on her incredibly sensitive chest, her hips shivering from the building explosion, and the way that he was still pounding her as the water splashed around them, Jade knew she was going to come, and when she did, it was going to be epic. She rode harder and faster, her orgasmic bubble growing and growing until she felt the world shake and her sight going completely white as she quivered, holding onto him tight while she rode out the pleasure wave.

After kissing him deeply, Jade went right back into her lust driven mindset- he had made love to her and now she needed him to dominate her and to fuck her. The pale but blushing teen climbed off of him and stood up, bending over as if to offer herself to him.

Freddie nearly jumped at the opportunity, shifting so she could support herself on the wall, but he stayed, kneeling behind her. When she felt a very different penetration than she was expecting, it was surprising, but as his hands spread her ass, she bent a bit more to allow him the best access. He licked and suckled on her pussy, even going so far as to lick her perfect ass.

Jade just cooed and squealed as her very core was devoured, desperately waiting for him to give her what she needed and tried her best to grip the slick wall. Freddie loved the way her love tasted after she had come, as if it was honey or nectar that he could sip for the rest of his life. Slowly, he moved upwards, and pierced her more unconventional hole with his tongue, as Jade nearly screamed an 'Ungh' as the organ danced around her back entrance.

"Oh shit, baby.. please fuck me!" she called out. "You can even put it in my ass if you really want, but I need your cock inside me!"

Freddie slid up her body until his shaft rubbed against her swollen pussy. With one swift push, he slid his entire length inside her as her knees went weak and she screamed out in ecstasy.

With the initial pressure released between them, he was able to take time to observe. The jiggle of her perfect breasts as he thrust. The look of transcendent bliss on her face as Freddie kneaded her soft skin. When he started pounding harder and faster as she forced herself back into him, the result was clear.

"Oh fuck..." she screams out, gripping her left breast as her body shook with his force.

He fucked her as hard, as best as he could, pulling her tied up hair towards him. She reached back and scratches his chest, the pain driving him, she's screaming her throat raw, large muscles spasming uncontrollably, inner muscles rippling, gripping him so firmly that he honestly wondered if it's possible she'd snap his member off.

Freddie couldn't help himself from smacking her already flushed ass so that it was almost red, knowing it would drive her crazy enough so he could fuck wild and hard for another few minutes, her slippery sex-vice grinding up and down the length of his hardness.

He reached under her, twiddling her little nub between thumb and forefinger for a few glorious seconds, pumping slower and deeper inside her throbbing sex. The sound of her thighs slapping against his add to the symphony of gasps and groans filling the darkened room until suddenly he could feel her pour like Niagara Falls around him for the second time that night.

Jade's body shook with insane pleasure as she rode out her orgasm before turning around and falling to her knees. She couldn't help but to grab his cock and suck the head, stroking it, eagerly awaiting her creamy reward. The taste of their combined sweat and juices was incredibly overwhelming and she tried to take more of him into her mouth and stroked faster. Jade didn't have to wait long as she pointed it at her face and chest just in time for him to fire ropes of thick cum all over her face, mouth and tongue. She scooped up what she could, licking her fingers clean, as she slowly regained composure from whatever animalistic state she had just been in.

"That was…" he started saying, sinking back into the tub to face her.

"Beyond comprehension," she finished, smiling back at him. "Sorry I got a little…"

Freddie knew she couldn't find the right words, so he just pulled her in close and used his freshly bathed hands to bath her and kiss her neck.

"You're so amazing, Jade West…"

"And you are practically a god, Freddie Benson."

The two teens laughed and cleaned up a bit before climbing out and drying off. This time, they didn't even bother with the robes, choosing to go straight to bed completely nude. Freddie dried quickly and took care of the candles as Jade finished up getting dry. He slid behind her and held her softly as she looked at herself in the mirror, red marks and flushed skin. I really got worked over, she thought, but fuck, was it worth it…

Freddie whispered into her ear as she let her hair down and while it was just unintelligible stuff, she couldn't help but grin as he kissed her neck between words. His arms wrapped around her midsection and the couple admired themselves in the mirror. Never in a million years would someone have put the two of them together, and yet, here they were, naked and so in love that nothing mattered.

They said nothing more for the rest of the night, except for a surprised 'Whoa' from Jade as he picked her up from the bathroom and carried her in his arms like she was a newlywed bride. He lay her on the bed, and hit all the lights before jumping into the bed with her.

Freddie turned on the tv to sleep to, and in the dimly lit cabin bedroom the lovebirds were cuddled up together and within minutes of getting into the incredibly comfortable bed, Jade was fast asleep. Freddie stroked her head softly and started watching Family Guy, but before the first commercial break, he was out like a light.

* * *

**Another peaceful end for our popular couple, and I hope everyone enjoyed. I've gotten a few messages about the 'love' really being felt between those two, and I have to agree that its palpable. I also have to thank all of those that have reviewed, favorited, and PM'ed me with praise and ideas. If you haven't yet, please do review as I love getting those.**


	5. The Anniversary 3: The Demon's Brunch

**So, this chapter is a lot of plot bookended by plenty of action. The chapter came out surprisingly quickly since my schedule has been so hectic. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

The duo slept soundly through the night, neither one waking until the bright morning light had made itself known. Their bodies had become a big mess of flesh as Freddie was spread over a good deal of the King size bed and Jade lay on top of him, covering his body with her own in a tight embrace. The two had not fallen asleep this way, but the magnetic attraction they felt for one another certainly had transferred to their unconsciousness as they began to move together.

Jade woke up first, and for the first time since she could remember, she was happy to wake up. For once, her dreams were no match for her reality. She could feel him breathing shallow sleepy breaths as she smiled and considered nestling back into him. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 10am. She knew she wanted to get up and do more stuff with him, but she really didn't want to wake him. For a few minutes, she laid her head back on his chest, lightly stroking his sides, loving that she had finally found the one.

Not being able to get back to sleep on him, Jade came up with a different idea to make the morning special for them. After what he did for her last night, and to her, she silently thought, she felt like she owed him something special.

Slowly, she slid down his body until her hand reached his morning wood. She didn't know how long he had this going on, but he was extremely hard. Jade slowly stroked it, not wanting him to wake up quite yet, and grinned how his body shifted and a smile began to grow on his sleeping face.

"That's right, baby…" she whispered, increasing her pace, "You're having a very good dream…"

Jade, now knowing that he was pretty deeply out of it, grabbed a rubber tie from the nightstand and got her hair up. She smiled at him as she lowered her hot and wet mouth onto her prize. This wouldn't make them even by a long shot, but she didn't mind paying him back this way for the rest of their lives together. Her mouth may have been driven by lust, but her mind was still scanning through their future- upcoming holidays, the day he proposed, their wedding, their wedding night, and the hospital after she delivers their first child. For her, this… this was what she wanted more than anything.

Snapping out of her fantasy, she continued to suck along his member's crown, slightly licking along his slit before pushing deeper into her throat. She loved the way he naturally tasted, and the way he pulsated in her mouth. Jade knew that Beck loved it when she went down on him, and she knew that a lot of girls really didn't like it, but she didn't mind. But with Freddie, it wasn't like that. It was a want- a desire to give him that pleasure, and knowing what it did for him was more than enough to make her feel pleasure by proxy.

She stroked his base and pulled her mouth off him completely before licking him up and down.

"You know if you wanted breakfast, all you had to do was ask…"

Jade looked up playfully, licking her lips, her hand staying firmly planted on his rod. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that I want some breakfast too…"

"No, Freddie… this is my treat to you. I don't want anything in return."

He reached down gripping her hair softly before stroking her cheek. "I'm not doing it as some kind of payback, although I do love making you feel good. That aside, I literally want your nectar to be the first thing I taste. I want to devour you and make you quiver for me."

Jade's body couldn't help but respond to his words, her core becoming wetter every second. She wanted to just treat him, but he tasted so good and he always made her feel amazing. Knowing that he did it for himself just as much as for her, made her desire him even more.

Unable to resist, Jade began to slide her lower body towards him, keeping a tight hold on his member as she licked him softly. Freddie gripped her hips and moved them just over his face. He tucked a pillow behind his neck so he'd be at just the right angle for pleasuring her.

The moment her felt her lips close around his pole, he began licking her pussy hungrily, causing moans and whines from her mouth that just vibrated his cock's skin. He gripped her ass tightly, pressing more of her into his mouth. His tongue toyed with her insides while his thumb rubbed her love button.

Apparently Freddie was doing a god job since Jade had all but stopped blowing him, just keeping his hot member in her mouth and just moaning into it. Her back arched slightly, and he playfully slapped her ass each time she curved.

Freddie inserted in index finger and crooked it inside her, tickling her nerve center while licking her nub. With a mighty scream and a shiver, Freddie lapped up her release, suckling until he got every last drop from her, before he softly rubbed her lower lips.

Jade couldn't help cooing as she regained her composure and began bobbing her head, her dark hair flying up and down as she serviced him like a woman possessed. For her, at least, she was possessed- with the desire to make him hers. To take his release as her prize for being with such an amazing man.

It was a pretty effective tactic, as Freddie eventually felt the all too familiar feeling and with a grunt, he came all over her tongue, not letting a single drop leave her lips. She swallowed every bit, still feeling Freddie caress her core. Truth be told, she wanted him to do insane things to her, she was so overtaken by lust, but her mind's clouds slowly dissipated.

Jade spun around and climbed up next to Freddie, laying her head on his shoulder, holding him close. "You're getting to be ridiculously good with that," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"And you are the perfect woman in the whole world. Your touch, taste, smell… everything about you sets me on edge and if I'm not right with you, I can't stand it."

Their fingers entwined as they lay together, breathing and feeling an almost synchronized speedy heartbeat as they just enjoyed this moment. After several minutes, Freddie finally spoke up.

"What would you like to do today?"

"You," Jade said immediately.

"Haha… I guess we'll see… though knowing us, I figure its only a matter of when, and how many times."

There was a bit of awkward silence with Jade for a few moments. Enough that Freddie could see that something wasn't quite right. "I'm sorry," she eventually muttered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Last night…" she started, sitting up to look down at him, "you said all that stuff about us being too physical, and I kinda just did exactly what you didn't want and-"

"Whoa…" he said sitting up straight. "I never said I didn't want you physically… I just want to explore other aspects of the relationship. I could never resist you or your body."

"Wasn't really my body at work," she looked up slyly, but I'll take the compliment." Jade snuggled in tight to his chest, kissing him softly around his nipples and pecs, savoring his scent and the way his skin tasted. "I was really wondering about that, especially with the way you aggressively touched me and literally made my toes curl."

"Jade," Freddie said, sitting up slightly, "I'm a guy, first and foremost and I can try to be as noble and as chivalrous and as romantic as humanly possible, but at the end of the day, if a goddess wants you to please her, you do it. And I love making you moan, and coo, and squeal… but what I really love is the look on your face just afterwards, when its like you're in another place, a smile plastered on your lips, and I just fall head over heels all over again."

The pale teen felt her heart flutter at his words and found herself climbing on top of his body. She ran her hands up and down his strong chest and smiled down at him, leaning in every so often to kiss his lips. He couldn't help holding her and suckling her bottom lip as they separated, his hands roaming her sides, tickling her little belly button before pushing upwards and teasing along the edge of her steadily heaving breasts.

Jade was on edge as he teased her. She desperately needed him to either keep going or stop completely, because the teasing had her so on edge, her teeth were near chattering.

"You can go ahead… they won't bite," she teased, running her hands along his arms. "Though, they sure love a little bite every now and again."

Freddie smirked at her lame joke, and once Jade grabbed his hands, she placed them firmly onto her chest. His thumbs, thanks to years of video game training, were all he needed as he used them to rub her nipples in opposite circular directions. Jade wasn't exactly sure what this was, but it felt so good.

Freddie leaned upward and began to kiss along her pillowy flesh, his tongue dancing along her nipple before he lightly suckled and bit it and did the same for the other one. He alternated between her globes for a few minutes, as she held his head to her body, loving her natural taste as well as the way it made her feel. She once told him that her breasts were always her go to sweet spot. Having her body treated this way felt like she was being worshipped, which made her feel powerful and incredibly sexy.

"If I could devour your body like this everyday, I think I'd be in heaven," he said, going back to using his thumbs on her now damp and hard peaks

"You implying that I'm an angel?"

"An angel of death, maybe… every time I touch you, I think this is what I want to die doing."

"That's incredibly morbid, even for me… but really sweet. Remind me again how you're so sweet to me, but everyone else hates me…"

Freddie pulled Jade off of him and held her tight by his side, turning to face her. "No one hates you. You have a very particular attitude that takes some getting used to. But look at all the people who like you- Tori-"

"After I put her through hell for two years…"

"Andre-"

"He's nice to everybody. Even Trina."

"Robbie-"

"… wants to fuck me."

"Can't really blame him, can you?" Freddie grinned back at her, as she playfully punched his shoulder. "You know Cat loves you."

"Cat…" Jade started, but knew that she honestly couldn't come up with a reason that Cat might actually hate her… or anyone for that matter. "Fine, I will give you Cat."

"Boom," he said, trying to be hip, and acting like he dropped a mic. "Hypothesis disproven…"

"You are such a dweeb," she said, shaking her head.

"And you're in love with a dweeb…"

"Ugh…" Jade grunted, as if she was in pain as she muttered, "Yeah…"

"Since that's settled then… as much as I loved making your body my personal buffet this morning, I am actually starved for some real food. Want to grab a shower and get a bite… there's a diner nearby."

"Sure," Jade said, shrugging, secretly hoping he would mount her after the way he made love to her chest, but, she thought, at least shower sex isn't out of the question yet.

* * *

It took them nearly an hour and a half to get ready to go out. A lot of that could of course be blamed on the couple's long shower, which was extremely steamy, as each bathed the other, each one thinking about pressing the other against one of the four walls and ravaging them.

Freddie was ready in a matter of minutes. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a Penny Tee and with a quick hair styling, he was ready to go. Jade on the other hand, took nearly 45 minutes to get ready, fixing her hair, her makeup and putting on an outfit. Once she came out though, he was more than happy to have let her take her time.

She wore a tan sundress with thin red lines on the sides and tied under her breasts, leading up to thin straps over her pale shoulders. The dress showed plenty of cleavage, which was always nice, but its simplicity and color looked so amazing on her considering the fact that she never wore lighter colors.

Freddie gripped her hips and kissed her, commenting on her beauty as she kissed him back. The two, hand in hand, headed out the door to walk around the cabin area. There were a few other cabins out there but most of them seemed unoccupied. There was a bus at one nearly a hundred yards away from theirs, but other than that, deserted. The couple walked together, looking around at the rural sights around them. Living in Seattle and LA, neither one really got to see too much nature in their everyday life so this experience was very different.

The diner wasn't more than half a mile, and the cool breeze made everything feel perfect. The place was very quaint and stereotypical for a 'hole-in-the-wall' restaurant, and the couple worried it might not exactly have the ambiance they were hoping to enjoy. Jade wanted to call a cab and go to somewhere a bit more high end, but Freddie said that they had already walked in, they could at least try it.

"We at least owe them a chance. Sometimes little places like this are the absolute best."

"Fair enough, Benson, but if this is bad, I'm going to make you suffer," Jade said, narrowing her eyes as Freddie led her to a booth.

"Baby, as long as I'm with you, I can't suffer."

"You're sweet…" she said coldly, "But maybe I will leave… that would make you suffer."

"You could try, Jade West…" he started, but had to stop himself as an older lady approached the table.

"Welcome to Dino's… can I get you kids something to drink?"

"Sure…" Freddie said, quickly scanning the menu for the beverages. "I'll have a Diet Coke."

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Best coffee for miles," the waitress beamed back to Jade.

"You're the only place for miles aren't you?" Jade said sarcastically as the waitress winked. "Alright, coffee- two creams, one sugar."

"Coming up…" she said before disappearing to the back.

"You were saying about not letting me leave…" Jade looked at him, anxious to hear this.

"I wouldn't stop you, but I know you would regret it, and that's enough of a reason not to worry."

Jade wanted to smack him for being so arrogant and egotistical, but he was right. If she screwed up their weekend together, she'd be crushed, for sure. "Fine," she bluffed, "Maybe I won't let you touch me anymore."

"And maybe I'll ignore that, and do it anyway, and you'll beg me to keep going."

What is it with him today, she thought. He's acting really forward and playful. I really like it, but it feels a bit off compared to the deep romantic he was last night.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked, having forgotten how they got on this path.

"No idea," Freddie lied, reaching over and taking her hands, stroking her fingers and playing with the ring he gave her. "I see you like the ring."

"I've worn it almost everyday since you gave it to me…" she said, looking down at pretty it sparkled, and she found her heart fluttering with confusion and an intense love. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, you-"

"Alright…" the waitress said, popping up out of nowhere. "One Diet Coke, and one coffee with two creams and two sugars. Y'all know what you'd like?"

In that moment, the two teens realized they had barely looked at their menus.

"Ummm…" Freddie said, trying to find something that popped out at him. "Cheeseburger and fries, no tomato…" he locked eyes with Jade for a moment, "and no onion."

Jade smirked and nodded for a moment. "Give me the eggs, over easy, bacon and hash browns meal."

"Alright, I will go take care of that," she said turning, before quickly turning back. "Saw you kids walk up from the cabin area… Newlyweds?"

The question threw Freddie off pretty bad and Jade didn't exactly no how to respond.

"We… uh.. no. We're just dating. Getting away for-"

"Not married and sleeping together?"

"Whoa," Freddie said, throwing his hands up. "I never said that-"

"Yes we are… we are unwed and we are fornicating in sin." Jade said snidely, shaking her arms like she was scaring the waitress. "Just bring us our damn food."

"Jade…" Freddie whispered.

The waitress stared coldly at her before heading back to the kitchen to put their order in.

"Well, that was-"

"Why the fuck didn't you defend us?"

"Jade… I did. I told her-"

"No you didn't. She made a point about us and you didn't tell her to fuck off!" Jade said an angry whisper. "You could have at least stood up for me."

"You seem to be doing a fine job of that already, babe-"

"Don't you 'babe' me, Benson. You really pissed me off."

Freddie started to speak but he was met with a finger to his lips.

"Shut it… don't talk to me."

Freddie did as he was told, feeling a little bad but mostly feeling annoyed at how easily Jade had lost her cool. The silent treatment went on for several minutes until finally, he couldn't take it.

"You were seriously uncool to her, Jade."

"And you acted like a bitch," she responded, sipping her coffee. "But… whatever… maybe I overdid it. I guess its not entirely your fault."

"What made you freak out like that?"

"I don't know… I think its because I guess I don't know what-"

"Hey!" a voice called out from the front of the diner. "Got your food ready. I packed in a coffee and a Diet Coke and made it 'To Go' so you could leave."

"You sure I'm the bitch?" Jade sneered at Freddie as the couple headed up to the register. Freddie paid for the meal, not giving the woman a cent for a tip, and led Jade out just as he thought he heard the woman call Jade a 'demon spawn.' He considered going back in and biting her head off but somehow Jade would probably see her 'devil-ness' as a positive.

"Sorry about not speaking up like I should have…" he said, calmly.

"It's fine, baby… I just… her asking if we were married just really upset me."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I never really did this with Beck- the whole marriage and this person will be my future type of thing. We were just together and it was chill. It's not like I abhor marriage or anything like that. I mean, my parents are still together and everything but I'm pretty sure they hate each other. That's why they drink all the time."

"I'm sorry, Jade…" he whispered, stroking her back, as they were almost near the cabin. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"What we have… is what I really wanted. And I do have those kinds of thoughts about us."

"Getting married?!" Freddie said, honestly shocked, as he nearly dropped his drink. "Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"One, yes, I think it's a bit soon. And two, its nice to know how you fucking feel on the subject!"

Jade marched ahead of Freddie and nearly broke the door handle, trying to get into the cabin. Freddie quickly unlocked the door, and she pushed past him and locked herself away in the bathroom.

"Baby…"

"Shut the fuck up, Freddie. I get it. I'm fun and you sure want to have this amazing open relationship where we talk about stupid shit and pretend like there's more to us than just amazing sex, but you're so full of shit!"

"I never said anything like that."

"You didn't have to!" she screamed back. "I'm just some piece of ass that you have strung along for too long!"

"Look…" he said. "I got freaked out about the marriage thing. I didn't think I'd get married until after college, ok? Saying it here just scared me. I do love you and I have meant every word and every action that we have shared. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you…"

The door clicked as it slowly opened, revealing Jade whose mascara was running. "I love you," she said softly, still clearly upset.

"I love you too… its ok, sweetie."

Jade walked forward, trying to fix herself before she reached him, and just hugged him. "I do want to marry you Freddie. I have for a long time. I just… I know what you want to do, and I know a part of me should do the same, but I want to get my life started with you. Married, kids, and all that."

"I understand," he said, stroking her messed up hair over her ear and kissing her forehead. "Now let's eat so you can start hating me for it being bad."

Jade lightly smiled and the two sat on the bed and ate from their Styrofoam containers. Freddie's burger was surprisingly good, but the fries were a bit soggy, but overall ok. Jade had a similar experience as her eggs were perfectly cooked, but the bacon was too crisp. She ended up giving half of it to him for his burger.

As they ate, they channel surfed, searching for something decent to watch, but mid-day on a Saturday didn't give them a lot of options, so they settled on the SyFy channel. Naturally, some giant alligator was attacking some islanders as comical amounts of blood spewed everywhere.

"This is really appetizing television…" she whispered in such a way that Freddie couldn't tell if she was serious.

"I suppose… at least there's nothing red on your plate. I've got ketchup."

"Probably the same crap they're using in this movie. What happened to the red food coloring and corn syrup? When did blood and guts become more about gore than just the effect."

"Yeah… times, they have been a changing."

"Quit patronizing me asshole. I'm still kinda mad at you," Jade said, getting up and throwing her plate away. "Food was just ok, so I'm not going to forbid you from touching me. But I kinda wanna get out of here… maybe take a walk in the woods?"

"I never imagined you for the hiking type, Jade West."

"Honestly, Benson, this room smells like sex… and it is honestly making me want to either jump you or fumigate the place."

"As much as I like that first option, you might have a point. Let me lift a window a bit and we'll go out."

The couple headed out together, not nearly as happily as they went to the diner, but they stood next to each other. The two headed towards the nature hike sign, not saying much as they looked back and forth between each other until finally Jade leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

Jade sighed, "I can't just kiss you?"

"As mad as you were at me, it was a bit surprising."

"Well, I got over it… and I want to enjoy walking around together. That gonna be a problem?"

"No ma'm," he said sarcastically, pulling her hips towards him and kissing her. "If you don't mind me kissing and holding you."

"Mr. Benson, I'd be pretty upset if you didn't."

The two teens laughed as they slid closer together, his arm wrapping around her midsection. Every so often, they would stop and kiss. There wasn't anything special about the woods, but this was just a really perfect moment for them, as the light shone through the trees and while they weren't on the coast, they could still smell the ocean air.

The two quickly realized that they were all alone out in the woods, which was a little unnerving to Freddie, but it seemed to jumpstart Jade.

"Tag!" she said, smacking his ass as she ran from him.

"Oh no you didn't!" he called out, chasing her as fast as he could. He knew he could easily outrun her but he reeled it back as he chased her, so he wouldn't tackle her.

Jade dodged through trees, laughing and making faces at her lover. She was so focused on Freddie that she missed a rock in her way, and she felt her balance disappear.

Almost superhuman in his dive, Freddie managed to slide close enough to her to catch her just before she landed.

"My hero," she said, out of breath, and instantly felt her heart flutter. He's not real, she thought. He's too perfect.

"I suppose," he said, helping her up before standing up himself, acting like it wasn't a big deal, when in reality, he was a little worried he hurt his knee in that move. One way to find out, he thought as he leaned in to kiss her, and at the last second reached around and smacked her ass, whispering "You're it…" before running away.

Jade should have been mad or at least annoyed at him as she chased, but the way he held her, touched her, and even spanked her, was far beyond her ability to feel mad. She just wanted him.

Freddie managed to get pretty far before Jade caught up with him, much like his injury was. He had no choice but surrender to being tagged, when Jade surprised him by jumping onto him, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around him as he tried to hold her up without putting too much weight on his bad knee.

"So, I take it, I'm 'it' now?" he asked, not missing a chance to hold her ass.

"You keep squeezing my ass like that, you might just find out…" She looked at him sexily, until she thought through what she just said, "Sorry… that sounded a lot better in my head."

Freddie just grinned at her as he slowly lowered her. "Babe, I think I hurt my knee when I caught you."

"Omigod!" she exclaimed. "Are you ok? Can we ever have time together without you getting hurt?"

"I'm fine… and yeah, I have seen that pattern." Freddie leaned against a nearby tree to rest for a few moments. "I think you might be bad for me, Jade."

"Oh, you better believe it," she said, smiling. "I'm nothing but trouble and I will put you through every wringer imaginable."

Freddie's hands wrapped around her midsection and spun her around so she was facing away from him. His hands rubbed along her stomach and sides, up to her arms, which she raised as he moved upwards before she reached back a bit and they wrapped around his neck.

Freddie moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck softly, earning a small 'mmm' from her as he kissed a bit deeper. His hands ran along her front, his left on her pelvis while his other hand toyed with the top of her dress. "You're so sweet I think you might rot my teeth."

"Nope,I 'm definitely not sweet. I'm downright rotten to my core…" she said, eyes closed enjoying his touch. "No good can come with being with me."

As if it was an argument to her case, his hand slipped through the side of the dress and cupped her right breast, his index and thumb fingers massaging her nipple, while his other hand was underneath her dress, rubbing along her underwear, feeling her already pretty moist.

"Oh fuck," she muttered, as she just surrendered to his touch. "You are too good at doing that to me."

Freddie said nothing as he continued to touch her, switching hands and moving side to side as if they were slow dancing together. Jade moved with his body, loving that she could feel him growing against her ass. It made her think about something she had put a lot of thought in, and even invited him to earlier.

Jade pulled away from him and spun around, letting her straps fall from her arms a bit. "You know what the biggest turn on is right now?" He just looked at her giving a shrug and an inquisitive look as his answer. "Getting caught. I love the idea that anyone could catch us fooling around in the woods."

Freddie wanted to argue this idea was a bad one, but the way she looked and the sexual animalistic hunger he saw in her eyes was enough evidence.

Jade bent down and slipped off her panties, pushing them into Freddie's mouth, loving the taste of her wetness as Jade undid his belt, and fished his nearly grown cock from his pants.

"Someone's eager…" she said, playfully stroking it.

Freddie bent a bit and gripped her ass, picking her up so she could wrap herself around him again. The couple spun around so Jade had her back to the tree as he held her there, slowly penetrating her core as her arms held onto his neck tightly.

A moan nearly escaped her mouth, but she silenced herself by pressing her lips to her underwear in his mouth. The sounds only escalated as she was impaled over and over, as he held her and was in complete control of her body. Jade took the underwear from his mouth with hers and slipped the dress straps from her arms, letting it fall just enough for Freddie to lean in and suck her breasts as he made love to her in the woods.

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed, pulling his head closer to her chest as the underwear fell from her face. Freddie leans in and kisses her deeply as he increases his pace and power, fucking her love hole with a mighty fury. "Geez… Fuck me like a whore!" she nearly screamed into his face.

Her body went rigid suddenly and he felt her contract extremely tightly around his girth as her hips bucked and her body quivered, signaling that she had climaxed. Slowly, Freddie lowered her to her feet as she panted.

"You want me to get behind you?" he said, stroking her chest and kissing her neck..

"Yeah… but grab a condom," she said with a heavy breath.

Freddie was confused but he pulled one from his wallet and put it over himself and began to press into her pussy as she turned around. He had just penetrated her as she reached behind and grabbed his rod and moved it upwards.

"Baby… are you sure?" he said, praying she'd say yes, but hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

"I've been wanting to try it ever since Tori told me about her experience. Will you take my anal cherry Freddie Benson?"

"I will do my best. If I hurt you, say the word and I'll stop," he said, aiming for her tight hole.

Jade grabbed the underwear from the ground and put them in her mouth, just in time for his first push inside her, causing her to bite down hard. The pain was incredible and there were a couple times she wanted to tell him to stop, but she powered through it, knowing she was sharing something special.

Freddie knew she was in pain, but he pushed on, stretching her out as his lubed member finally bottomed out inside her vice-like ass. As Jade felt his balls swing against her pussy, she knew she had taken all of him, which was a great feat for her. As he slid in and out of her backdoor, the pain began to subside, and all she could feel was being full of something. She vehemently rubbed her core, feeling so amazing.

"Your ass is so perfect baby… I could do this forever. Its so hot and tight… its just… amazing."

"Mmmhhmm," she said, feeling a bit afraid that she might be broken as he increased his pace and force.

"Its like a volcano and I never want to get out of it." Freddie spanked her ass a bit.

Jade spit the underwear out to her hand, "Then fuck my ass as hard and fast as you can! I don't want to sit for a day!" she said, her animalistic side coming through.

Freddie was happy to oblige and grabbed her arms with one move and held them behind her as if she was arrested while his other hand fed her underwear back to her before he began to finger her as he pistoned her ass like a man possessed.

"Unggh Unghhh Unggheeee!" she creamed out as he made her come once again. Freddie didn't slow down, as Jade tried to catch her breath from his all out assault. He finally let her hands free as he announced he was close.

He pulled out of her completely and tossed the condom to the side and pushed his unclothed member deep inside her ass. It felt even better than he could have imagined and within a few thrusts, he pulled her close as he fired shot after shot inside her ass.

Freddie thrust a few more times as Jade moaned, her eyes rolled back from the intensity. They would have stayed like this for a bit longer, but a sound scared them.

"Is the hike almost over, Mr. Underhill?"

"Shit," Jade hissed. "Those kids."

The two dressed as fast as they could and just managed to get straight before the kids appeared on the curve of the trail facing the teens. Both were red faced, and Jade could feel her violated backdoor leaking his seed into her panties. They tried to walk by as nonchalantly as humanly possible, and breathed a sigh of relief when they heard something that chilled their spines.

"Scoutmaster Underhill, I found a balloon."

Freddie's eyes went wide, "We need to run."

The two teens bolted from the woods as quick as they could, desperate to escape that awkwardness. As they ran, Jade looked over at Freddie, who was always so romantic, magical, adventurous and everything she could ever want, and in that moment she decided that he would be hers and no one else's.

* * *

**And there we have it. Jade's decision that her sharing days are over when it comes to Freddie and some subtle cracks in their relationship. The next chapter will explore those as deeply as I can. I hope you enjoyed, and please review, or PM me, for feedback, and as always, thanks for continuing with me on this adventure. **


	6. The Anniversary 4: Wasting Time

**So, this one is a bit longer and won't have near the action with the characters, but each one will explore their relationship issues a bit deeper. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

As the two pained teens made it back to their cabin, they couldn't help but notice the grey overcast sky above them. Clearly, they had made it back just in time before a storm hit. The two had barely made it, Freddie's leg giving him some major trouble as he pulled Jade, who he knew was in pain from their lovemaking, through the woods.

Almost immediately, Jade rushed to the bathroom to check herself and to clean herself up. She felt really dirty between what they had done, and being in the woods where God only knew what she could have come in contact with. She was never the hiking type and she silently fumed at Freddie for making her go on such a dumb adventure. Jade started the shower and stripped off her clothes, looking at her flushed skin in the mirror. She checked herself over, her ass still very sore, and she wanted to be mad at him, but it was her own fault for letting it happen.

The pink skinned teen slipped into the shower, feeling the searing hot water splash against her skin. She always liked it when it was so hot that it almost hurt… it was as if her very being was being was being washed away and she could be a new person. Her eyes were closed tight so that she could just take in the feeling and let it overtake her.

PLLSH

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, turning toward the opening shower door.

The sound had scared the life from his girlfriend, but the look of her wet, beautiful body was truly a sight to behold for Freddie Benson. His naked form pressed close as he caressed her arm, trying to calm her nerves from the scare. Freddie grabbed some of her body wash and began rubbing her back as she faced away from him, letting the water wash her face.

She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. His touch was always so perfect and he was literally the best guy on earth for her, and she could never imagine a world without him in it. Once he had washed her back and ass, she turned so he could give her front the same treatment.

Freddie was more than happy to take care of her as any chance to touch her soft and supple breasts was truly a godsend. He didn't linger too long as he touched her skin, the soapy bubbles cascading down her figure.

Freddie used some on himself as he cleaned up as Jade kissed him and touched his pecs and abs.

"So…" he said, finishing up, "I think we should probably talk about what just went down out there."

Jade turned off the water and gave her boyfriend a look that clearly sarcastically said, 'You think?'

The couple dried themselves off and headed into the room to dress, neither one saying much as they exchanged looks back and forth. Freddie slipped into some boxers, a t-shirt and shorts as he watched Jade throw on a vintage rock shirt over her braless chest and slip on some pajama pants over some lace black panties.

"You were saying we needed to talk?" Jade said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We went too far today… I mean we almost got caught, and I hurt you… like badly."

"Well, yeah, but you know the chance of getting caught is an insane turn on for me, and you hurt me doing something I told you to do. How's that too far?"

Freddie sighed and sat on the bed as well. "I'm just saying that we are like a sexual tornado, and that's not a bad thing, but we keep getting into these situations where we just lose ourselves to the sex-"

"The love," she corrected.

"Yes, but primarily the physical stuff, Jade."

"Freddie, we only see each other like once every few months- of course we take advantage of those times we can fool around. I don't regret a bit of it."

"Me either," he said, "but we aren't rabbits, and I think we owe it to ourselves to have a deeper relationship."

"Fine…" she groaned, laying back on the bed. "So, what… no sex for the rest of our vacation?"

"I don't want to take that away… I just want a day. Can we go 24 hours without losing ourselves to the passion?"

"Sounds like fun…" she said, rolling her eyes. "It's 4:56. At 5 pm tomorrow, I believe we should do nothing but be together until we leave. In the meantime…" she said slyly.

Freddie was going to speak when she gripped his shirt in her hands like she was going to threaten him, but instead planted her lips onto his and pushed him onto the bed so she was on top of him.

The couple kissed passionately, their hands exploring to savor this for the day's worth of non physical torture. Their tongues wrestled for control in each other's mouths as Freddie teased his thumbs along her bra-line, feeling the soft underside of her bountiful chest. Her hand snaked to undo his pants, unzip and reach inside his boxers to stroke him as they continued their heavy kissing session.

All at once, Jade sat up and took a second to get her bearings before looking down at Freddie, simply saying, "It's 5. The challenge is on."

Freddie's hair was a mess as he looked up at his sadistic goddess, and smiled before she laid back down with him and cuddled close. He hit the tv remote and began to channel surf, desperate for something interesting to watch.

"Stop there," Jade said calmly as Freddie dropped the remote about the time he watched some 80's teen get grabbed through a window.

"Why am I not surprised by what you picked…" he said, kissing her head.

"Because slasher movies are one of the best kinds of movies out there, and they're certainly the best type of horror movies."

Freddie chuckled, anxious to hear her thesis, "And how is that?"

"Because they usually have a single killer and while supernatural stuff is there, its really about one bad guy versus a strong female. There are rules and they are always elaborately set up in such a way that you can follow an expected course and still be surprised. Plus there's the gore."

"Well," Freddie said, trying to make an argument, "what about psychological thrillers? Things like Funny Games or Cabin in the Woods."

"Technically, both of those are kinda like slasher movies for the most part," she snapped back.

"Touché," he said as he watched the teen get stabbed through with a shovel by some hulking man-thing. "So, I know your favorite movie is The Scissoring, but what's your second favorite?"

"I think, and no one has heard of this movie, but Cherry Falls."

"I know that one.. that's the one with Jay Mohr that kinda throws the slasher thing on its head by the guy killing all the virgins."

"Ohmigod, yes!" she said, nuzzling into his neck, savoring that he was really perfect. "What's yours?"

"Gotta be Kiss Kiss Bang Bang."

"That's a porno isn't it? Perv…"

Freddie was stunned and didn't know how to respond. "No way. RDJ and Val Kilmer in a modern day noir mystery. The dialogue in and of itself is amazing."

"Hmmm… maybe I'll let you show it to me one day. Fave TV show?"

"Ever or on now?" he replied as if there was an answer prepped for either.

"Both."

"Ok..." he breathed deep and said, "Right now its Community or Archer but ever… I think Firefly."

"I have never watched any of those actually, F-"

"What?! " he exclaimed sitting up. "Firefly is the hands down best show ever created. You have to watch it."

"Robbie tried to make me once, but I nearly crushed his shoulder blade when he tried to make me… so bad news for him. I think mine would have to be American Horror Story."

"That's a good show. I'm hoping the next season will be as good as the first. But on the more pressing matters, you need to watch Firefly, and then I can show you the movie, and then the comics, and-"

"Alright, you big dork, I have to draw the line at reading comic books. I do have a reputation to uphold, Benson."

"Reputation or not, comics are a really important medium. I mean, look how popular superheroes are right now and a lot of great films have been inspired by comics. In fact, I think I have the perfect comic for you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I am waiting with baited breath to hear this…"

"Hack Slash."

"Well, at least the title is appealing. So let's hear it… what is this wonderful magical children's picture book all about?"

Freddie groaned at how difficult she was being. "First, it is definitely not a book for kids. It's about this girl… really a woman, and her only friend who go around hunting serial killers and monsters called Slashers."

"Ok… and what's the point?"

"Until recently, all the story arcs have essentially been like little movies. Taking down crazy religious cults, zombies, skinless serial killers. It's pretty epic."

Jade laughed at his use of epic. "So, let me guess, the girl is the damsel in distress that the guy has to save and she's really hot?"

"Well…" Freddie said, knowing she might have him on this point. "She is pretty hot, but only if you like goth girls with a lot of attitude and she is never the damsel. She's incredibly tough. And her friend is too… he's disfigured and really sweet."

"So it's essentially about us? The pretty goth badass, and the big sweet lug?"

"Ha ha," Freddie said, rolling his eyes, still believing that she was mocking him.

"I'll read it. But you have to buy it for me."

"Deal," he said, kissing her head. She kissed his lips back, feeling that his nerdy thought was sweet.

The couple settled back in as Freddie held Jade close as they watched the movie, the faint sound of thunder in the distance. It was a very soft and simple rain outside and Jade was so comfortable she was pretty close to falling asleep. Just as her eyes fluttered closed, there was a loud CRACK outside and everything went dark.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed, sitting up a bit, trying not to dump Jade from his lap. "I guess that's it for the power."

Jade really wasn't affected as much, as she had everything she needed here in this moment- a soft bed, cool air, Freddie, etc. He settled in back next to her and relaxed, listening to the soft sound of the rain and his love's soft breathing in between whispers of their love. Every so often they would see a flash and hear the deep rumble of the storm, but it was surprisingly peaceful.

The couple lay there, just enjoying one another as nature ran its course. Both considered a very physical way to pass the time, but with their plan, it wouldn't be right. Nearly 20 minutes passed before Freddie spoke up.

"Do you want to get out of here… maybe grab some dinner?"

"Do I have to move from this spot?" she said, her face pressed into his chest.

"Probably… but I don't have any cell service to call a cab. Think I should try and use the light to check the phone book while we have it?" There was gray light flowing in through the windows, but it wasn't near enough to see with without being right on it.

"I think if you move from this spot, I'm going to sucker punch you."

Freddie groaned, knowing his boredom was slowly winning out. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen, or Jade to let him do what he needed to do. "What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Ughhhh…" she whined, "Fine… but you better stop being such a bitch when you come back."

"Yes ma'm," he said coyly, heading into the bathroom.

As Freddie did his business, Jade felt hot and got up and headed over to Freddie's clothes, fishing out the red, button up shirt from last night. She stripped off her rocker shirt and replaced it with his, only buttoning a few buttons in the middle, and losing her pajama pants before diving under the bed's sheets. As she tossed her clothes on her suitcase, she checked her phone for the first time since she boarded the plane here, and saw 4 missed calls and about 15 texts. Most of which were from Tori:

Ugh…

The Grand Canyon is just a big hole in the ground

How are Trina's feet a thousand times worse smelling than my like 40 year old dad?

How's the weekend going?

Trina is sexting with Robbie. We actually had to pull over so I could be sick.

Are you dead?

Are you mad at me again? I'm sorry…

So, woke up this morning to coyote trying to get in the vehicle

Guess you're busy…

Andre had texted her a couple times wanting to know when she'd be back so she could help him with another song. And Cat had apparently lost her favorite giraffe, but then found him. She quickly responded to her friends to let them know she was fine and answering all the questions.

Freddie was doing the very same thing in the bathroom, checking his calls and texts which were pretty sparse, ignoring his mother's. One from Sam telling him she missed him and one from Gibby asking if he could borrow his shoes. The brown haired teen considered asking why, but decided against it.

Freddie came out and was immediately struck by how beautiful Jade looked in his shirt in the bed. He knew she wasn't wearing pants under those covers, so his eagerness only increased to be back with her.

"I know this isn't your ideal vacation, babe," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm with you… I really can't ask for much else. Events of today aside, this has been a real dream come true."

"If you could go anywhere," he asked, slowly stroking her arm, "where would it be?"

"Somewhere cold… like northern Europe."

"I think my ideal location is your room in your house in LA…" he said, smirking at her.

"Oh you're really subtle, Freddie Benson…" she said. "It's honestly not that great."

"Are you kidding?" he said incredulously. "I was actually shocked that you weren't staying there and living in the dorms instead. What made you-"

"Freddie, I'd prefer not to talk about it…" she said softly.

Freddie considered pressing the question to get her to open up, but he figured she would tell him once she was good and ready.

The teen couple kissed a couple times as they listened to the storm slowly dissipate, each with their minds bouncing all over.

"Do you ever think about the first time we were together, baby?"

Freddie was actually taken aback by her out of the blue question, but gave it some quick thought before responding. "Of course I do, yeah. Why?"

"Just thinking… what was going through your head that first night? Were you planning for us to get together, hoping for it, or was it a split second thing and what-"

"Baby… calm down… I don't know what's up, but let me take you through my thoughts that night, ok?"

Jade nodded and stared into his deep brown eyes as he sighed and began his story.

"The first night was really crazy and it felt like fate from almost the beginning. You were heartbroken and lonely and I was too, and between each other we found a way to seek comfort. It shouldn't have worked, but you made the choice to trust me. And that trust evolved into us sharing something special between the two of us. I'll never forget you asking me to join you in my bed after only knowing you for a couple hours, and the passionate way we held each other and made each other cry out for more because our connection was so strong. My only thought was that you were a goddess who deserved to be loved and treated as such."

Jade couldn't help blushing from his words as her heart swooned, knowing she felt something very similar with him. "I hated you when we first met that night- the way you were so handsome and I guess I blamed you for Sam hooking up with Beck, but you were really cool no matter how much of a bitch I was being. That night, after seeing my female friends all fool around and my ex fucking yours, I just needed an escape, and I never planned to sleep with you until that moment I started asking you to come to bed. I guess I felt like I owed you for-"

"Whoa," Freddie said, sitting up and raising his hand, to stop her. "You owed me? For what?"

"You know… just being there."

"So, what… sex with me was just you throwing me a bone. I didn't earn sex with you and you sure as hell didn't owe it to me…" Freddie was clearly upset by her phrasing. "You've never owed me anything. Everything I do is and everything you do should be done completely out of your own want and your love. Did Beck make you think this?"

Jade was taken aback by his flippant use of his name, and the way he was honestly upset. "No…" she said softly, but Freddie could tell there was something deep underneath her surface that she was keeping hidden. "I made a bad choice of words, ok?"

"Ok," he said, giving a deep sigh. "Well, what I said stands… I love you and you never owe me a thing for-."

Freddie was cut off as the lights flickered back on, along with the television which emitted a loud scream before the picture became clear as a teenage girl was being chased through the woods by a clown with a drill.

"Huh…" he said, his mind drawing a blank on what he was trying to say. "I'm thinking of trying to make a schedule to keep once college rolls around. I don't want to get behind or lost halfway through the semester."

"That's incredibly geeky and sounds like you," Jade muttered, happy that the conversation before had been dropped. "Do we have anything together?"

"Maybe," he said, reaching into his wallet for his schedule. "I've got Calculus with Soriyama, British Lit with Harper, Mass Media with Ryan, Chemistry with Kincaid, and World History with Drago."

"I don't have a schedule printed up but I definitely have that British Lit and I think the World History class too."

"Awesome," he said, happily putting it away. "We will have at least two classes together plus we should have plenty of free time. Who knows, we may even get more than that at night…"

Jade knew what he was playing at, but she shrugged it off. "Maybe… we don't know how tough the dorms will be about us having sleepovers, so we may have some trouble there."

"Then why don't we spend our nights at your place, after the parents have gone to sleep. We could-"

"No!" she said through gritted teeth. "I told you to drop anything to do with my house. It's not gonna happen."

"Ok…" he said, once again backing off from the topic. "Let's just watch some tv…"

"Yeah," she said, pulling away from him. "Let's just do that."

Several minutes passed and neither teen looked at the other or said a word as Freddie flipped through the channels, intentionally moving from Jade's horror movie to anything else, just to make his point. Finally, Jade sat up, snatched the remote and turned the television off.

"I need to tell you something."

He stared up at her receptively, hoping that she would finally get whatever she needed off her chest. "I'm here," he said, his hand on her thigh.

"My cousin Alex has come home from the military and my parents are letting him stay at our house for a few months until he can find afford to live on his own."

"And that's what is wrong with your house?"

"Yes… well, no… I need to tell you something I've never told anybody, and you have to promise me that you won't make a big deal out of it and you have to swear to never tell another soul."

"Babe," he said, touching her again, "I swear."

Jade took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, trying to decide how to tell Freddie about this.

"We were always a really tight family and my dad and his brother were really close, so my uncle's son, Alex, was around forever. He was 4 years older than me so naturally I idolized him when I was a kid, and a lot of the rocker stuff I have are hand-me-downs or gifts from him. Anyway, something happened when I was in middle school that really kinda changed things. Our parents were going to a party together, and since he was 16 and I had just turned 12, they left him in charge."

Freddie could feel where this story was going, and he could feel his blood boiling at what was inevitably coming.

"So of course we were hanging out and having a good time, watching tv, and playing Mario Kart, and after I beat him, we had a play fight… which was normal. But as we wrestled, him clearly going easy on me, I felt his hands brush a little too much on my breasts, which were like A's then, and my ass and my crotch. I wanted so badly to believe it was accidental, until it became brutally obvious that it wasn't.

"I knew what was happening, but I just refused to believe he meant any harm to me, and honestly, and I feel gross saying this, but at the time, it felt good. He had shown me how to kiss the year before and I thought nothing of it. The wrestling turned into us laying side by side and him touching me everywhere, and telling me how pretty I was. I was such a girlie girl back then…"

Freddie could see some tears welling up in her eyes as this was clearly embarrassing for her and he wanted to comfort her, but had no idea how.

"Anyway, he suggested we take our clothes off and I went along with it, like an idiot, and he showed himself to me. I had never seen a penis before so I asked if I could touch it and of course he said yes. He started to finger me and tell me how good of a girl I was and how pretty I was as I touched him. Alex kissed my naked chest and licked me down there and he made me lose it.

"He was so nice and gentle that the wrongness didn't even bother me anymore. But then he stood up above me and he was hard. And he told me that I owed him-"

"So, that's where it came from…"

"Just let me finish so I never have to say or think about it again… He said that good girls repay their favors, so now I needed to make him feel just as good. Alex sat on the couch and pulled me on him, and kinda forced my face over him, and I can still smell his Axe body spray, and thrust into my mouth. I didn't know what I was doing and he just kept coaching me, and by that time, it had gone from fun to me just wanting it all over. And then without warning my mouth was full of his sour and salty cum, and he told me to swallow."

Freddie's fist was balled so tight he was practically bleeding from the pressure. His face was as red as Jade's both filled with anger and sadness.

"He made me swear to keep it as our secret, and I can't believe I thought this, but I still liked him. I thought this was just a game that went too far and I wanted him to be the hero that I believed he was… but he wasn't."

"Baby… that's awful. I'm so-"

"That's not the worst of it," she said softly. "It was a little over a week later that my fear and guilt won out and I confessed what happened to my parents. And they just laughed and said I had such an imagination. I tried to tell them, but they called me a liar. I was punished for telling the truth, and fuck if I didn't feel I deserved to be punished. A month went by and I found excuses not to see Alex, so I was slowly getting over it, and at the same time, facing the horror of what happened. Pretty sure that's when I got into the whole goth thing… But then, Alex was caught having sex with a girl from my grade, and while he did couldn't be construed as statutory since he was 16, his parents flipped and sent him off to school and he went straight into the military. Honestly, I haven't seen him since that night… and I don't intend to. My parents, I honestly believe, started drinking to ease their consciences for not believing me. Probably why they give me free reign for whatever. They probably drowned the brain cells that remembered what Alex did, so he's staying with them."

Jade looked over, her story done, and her tears rolling down her soft red cheeks, at Freddie who was clearly so furious he could scream. She could tell that he was physically fighting himself to try and comfort her, but he was enraged. His anger just made her feel more ashamed, knowing that she let it happen to her.

Freddie finally found the words just as Jade raced from the bed and headed into the bathroom and locked herself in so she could cry without him seeing her or making her feel any worse.

"Jade!" he called out to the locked door.

"I'm sorry, alright? Just leave me alone…"

Freddie stared incredulously at the wood blockade, "Babe, why are you sorry… you didn't do anything wrong."

"Uhh… did you miss the part where I let my cousin molest me just because he made me feel pretty… that's pretty much the lowest of the low."

"No…" he said patiently, "the kind of guy who would initiate that on someone who trusted and admired him is the lowest of the low, and I swear if I ever meet him, I will-"

"Freddie," she said softly, "You'd get your ass kicked… I've seen his pictures and he's buff as hell. I admire you trying to find for me, but my innocence was freely given away to him, and I don't deserve a guy like you."

"Jade…"

"Just leave me alone!"

"No…" he said, stoically. "I am going to sit right here and wait for you to think straight. Nothing in that story was your fault. He did everything and he made you do something you didn't want to do. You tried to make it right, and you were punished for it. You're-"

"I don't want your fucking sympathy or pity, Freddie!" she shouted back.

"Jade, I don't pity you… I love you and nothing is going to change that. My sympathy is unavoidable because I love you and when you feel bad, I do too."

Freddie heard her weeping from the other side, and figured he should just give her some space. He moved over to the bed, so he could still hear her if she spoke to him, but was giving her enough space to get herself straight. He flipped through the channels once more until he found just the thing to help her. The bold red dripping letters highlighted the dark scene behind it, as a cartoon pair of scissors pierced through two silhouetted girls: THE SCISSORING 2: SCISSORS CUT PAPER.

There were three lines of dialogue before the bathroom door opened and Jade stepped out, like a scared creature.

"I like the original better, but this one's good too," she said calmly, wiping her eyes on his soft button up shirt. Within a minute, she had slid over to where he sat and laid her head on his shoulder. Freddie kissed it softly as she let out a gentle "I love you."

"I love you too, baby… you are my dream girl and your happiness means everything to me. I'm sorry about-"

"It never happened," she said, stuffly. "That conversation never happened."

Freddie wanted to argue, but decided to just nod and put his arm around her, kissing her head softly as they watched the gore flick. When the commercial came, she pulled herself from him and headed back into the bathroom.

"I'm just getting cleaned up, babe… nothing big."

When Jade stepped back into view, she had radically cleaned up, with light makeup and she had let her hair down. The way she moved in front of the mirror in the room, was almost hypnotic for Freddie. Like a flash, he could see their future- her getting ready for bed, in some nightly routine they shared, at for a moment, he saw a bump on her torso.

"Is it weird that I sometimes look at you and see us married, doing things together, and stuff?"

"As vague as that was, I guess its no different from me penciling 'Jade Benson' in my notebooks."

Freddie grinned at her cheesiness, and she rushed the bed and jumped on top of Freddie and pinned him down, intertwining their fingers as his finger was pressed tightly against the ring he gave her. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before, but looking back, she had been wearing it since she arrived.

"Admiring your gift?" she said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah… I guess. Just never realized how perfect it was until this moment."

"What does it mean?" she asked, unaware the words had even left her mouth. "We never talked about it… I just… I mean, I know its not a… you-"

"Jade… it was a gift to her to show his commitment. I essentially gave you my heart in that white gold encased green stone." He softly squeezed his fingers into hers, as he leaned up to kiss her. "When I give you 'the' ring, you will know it."

Jade couldn't help but smirk as she let him go, letting her body just collapse onto his, as the two kissed passionately for a few minutes before she pulled away from him.

"Are you still sleeping with Sam?"

Freddie's head nearly spun at her random question. "Not for a while, I guess. Kinda been saving myself up for you and me."

Jade nodded and slowly separated from him, looking down.

"You and Tori still…?"

"Not really… she and Trina went off with their parents for some summer long trip, so I have texted and talked to her, but we haven't been together like that in at least two months. I kinda wanna keep it that way… just you and me."

"I'm with you there," he said, giving it some thought. "Having other people in the picture when we are actually together seems like a really bad idea. We should just be devoted to each other, but I guess I'd understand if you wanted to keep Tori around since she's got a lot that I don't."

Jade chuckled as she looked down at her boyfriend, clearly squirming at his possible inadequacy. "Baby… you have and give me everything I could ever need."

"And would one of those needs be a pizza?" he asked stealing a kiss from her. "Because I know I could use one."

"Oh, you are such a romantic, Benson…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Let me make an order, and I'll show you a romantic…"

Freddie, thankful to finally get a couple bars, called up the 'best' local pizza place from the book in the cabin and once he got he and Jade's order he found out he had twenty minutes before the guy arrived.

Using his Pearphone as a music player, he started up an R&B song with a really nice beat, and pulled Jade up to her feet, and began to dance with the goth teen, and after she realized he was legitimately trying to dance with her, she got into it. The couple shared a few kisses as he swung her hips, and she twirled under his control for what felt like an hour.

The goth teen couldn't help but laugh as he marched them over to the kitchen table where he took a flower from the table with his teeth. Sadly, he didn't check for thorns as one stabbed him right in the lip. Jade tried to hold back her laughter as she kissed him, suckling his hurt lip, as if she could instantly heal it.

"Sorry for sucking on your blood…" she said, giving him a playful look. "Guess I'm not the best doctor."

"I disagree… I think I just need more treatment," he grinned evilly as he kissed her and pushed them onto the bed, kissing deeply as they laughed between one another. It might have escalated further, but just as he attempted to free one of Jade's shirt buttons, there was a knock at the door.

Jade instinctively ran to the bathroom while Freddie threw a shirt on and met the pizza guy at the door. He paid the guy and opened the box as Jade rounded the corner with nothing but her underwear on.

"Didn't want to get pizza sauce on your nice shirt…" she said, coyly, as she innocently bit her finger, knowing this was a major turn on for him.

Freddie was at a loss for words as he kissed her and the couple sat back on the bed, and dove in for their slices. The blood and gore mixed with their pizza sauce gave Freddie a nervous feeling in his stomach. Jade turned the channel over to Anchorman, which they simultaneously replied:

"I love this movie."

* * *

Once Anchorman was over and the pizza nearly demolished as they ached from eating too much and laughing too much at the film. Jade kissed Freddie's collarbone, biting a bit, before speaking softly.

"I've never felt the way I feel right now…"

"Full of pizza?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stared at him. "No… you're so dumb." Jade's smile dissipated quickly into a very serious glance. "I mean, I am in love with you, and everything we've shared in the last day has been the greatest moment of my life. I want to be with you forever, to get married, have your kids, and all that stuff, and honestly, I'm pretty sure I might pass out if you don't make love to me right now."

"Jade we talked about this. It's just a day without anything happening… we're going to be fine."

The dark brunette's desires were really taking her over for some reason, and she felt desperate for his touch. "Just hold me and touch me… please."

Freddie wanted to argue and say no, but he really wanted her as well and she curled up with her as her hands took his and guided them under her shirt and over her body. He didn't have to be led for long as he soon began to touch her without her guidance, sliding over her soft and warm stomach before moving upwards to the swell of her breasts. Jade's head rolled back in ecstasy at his touch. She didn't know why but she could not stop wanting him, and it was taking every bit of her strength not to rip his pants off.

The couple shifted to the side so that Freddie was spooning the swooning teen, and while one hand used his fingers to alternate between her nipples which were incredibly stiff, the other had slipped into her underwear where he toyed with her clit. All the while, he was holding her so closely and tightly that she could feel his hardness straining against her back and ass as he whispered softly and kissed her earlobe and neck.

This type of attention proved too much for Jade after a couple minutes, and she felt a sweet release as her body bucked against his. She wanted so much more than this, but she felt satisfied with this. And then Freddie spoke.

"I worry about you sometimes."

"Why?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"Because…" he started, "You just seem addicted to feeling pleasure. Were you like this with Beck, losing it without some sort of physical gratification?"

Freddie didn't even see her hand move as he suddenly felt a sting on the side of his face.

"How the fuck dare you?!" she shouted at him. "What I do with you is nothing like things with him, and don't you ever compare our relationship again. I am not some lovesick whore sex addict. What I do, I do out of fucking love- something you wouldn't know shit about since you're practically a robot emotionally."

"Look," he started, but she laid down and turned away from him.

"Just leave me alone, asshole."

"Jade… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he said to the back of her head. "I love you so much and I'd do anything for you. I just worry about you being so impulsive. You don't need to be that way-"

"You don't fucking know what I need!" she said, clearly upset. "I guess you obviously don't love me the way I love you, or else you'd feel the same way. You're everything to me, and I literally hurt when I'm away from you, so fuck you… I wanted you so much that I shared my body with you."

"I know, but I'm going to die or lose myself if I can't touch you. That doesn't mean I don't love you, baby. We've lasted this long apart without mauling each other, haven't we?"

"Freddie," she said through gritted teeth, flipping over to face him, her eyes bloodshot from the coming tears. "We couldn't help fucking other people. Both of us, so don't act like you could help yourself."

"Ugh!" he shouted, "I only fooled around with Sam because you encouraged me to, Jade."

"And I fucking changed my mind… So sue me!"

"And what about Tori?" Freddie started, putting his hand on her shoulder so she'd look at him. "That just happen out of the blue? No history led up to the point of you two carpet munching together. I never once told you not to do that."

"Yeah… you only say that because you think I'll eventually bring her in with us, and you'll have a new piece of ass on the side, you fucking pig!"

Freddie started to say something, but for some reason, he found that funny. He shook the bed a bit as he tried to hold back his laughter from the crying teen.

"What is so fucking funny?" she said, red faced and through a snarl, as she punched him in the arm.

"I don't know," he said, looking back at her. "Just thinking about how unbelievably screwed up we are."

"Yeah… I guess we are…" She quietly subsided her anger and turned back over away from him. After a few minutes, Freddie felt her hand reach behind her and gently touch his.

"I really hate talking about Beck with you…"

Freddie slid closer to her and stroked her hair as he spoke. "I'm sorry… Why?"

"Because…" she started, unsure of how to put her feeling into words. "Because I guess I feel a bit ashamed about him."

"Ashamed? Baby, Beck isn't a bad guy I guess. He just has his own issues. Plus he was your first, and I understand the power of first loves."

Jade flipped back to face him. "That's the point. Whenever I think about him, all I can do is be ashamed… like I cheated on you with him."

"Ummm… Jade, there wasn't any overlap to my knowledge," he said, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. "Was there?"

"No…" she said, looking downward. "I mean, like you were my soul mate, and I feel like I settled for him when I should have been waiting for you. I wish I could have given you my virginity, and that I'm not that way, and you're this perfect guy… I just kinda feel bad."

"Like you owe me something?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe…" she murmured, knowing she didn't want this to be a big thing again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been with a few other girls so I'm kind of a man-whore…"

"Somehow," she rolled her eyes, "that doesn't. But do you ever wish that it would have been you and me? Maybe we randomly meet and we just fall in love. I had a dream you moved down to LA with me and lived with me and my mom, and it was just so perfect and romantic."

"That does sound like some dream babe…" Freddie tried to avoid the question, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that he couldn't escape the 'first time' crisis. "I won't lie Jade, my first time was with my two best friends, and I loved them both dearly, so it was really special. But, like I've been saying, there's more to us than just sex- we are in love with each other, and that's something noticeably different."

The couple shared a few soft kisses as he took her more into his arms, and she nuzzled her face in his neck, taking a long smell of how amazing his scent was. After a few minutes, Freddie flipped the television over to the Chiller channel, and the couple relaxed to the Children of the Corn.

"I never understood these movies," Freddie said, searching for meaning. "I mean, are the kids possessed or are they really evil or-"

"I'm sorry…" Jade whispered into his skin.

"Me too, babe… I overreacted and I have been kinda bossy through this. If you want, we can call this whole no sex thing off."

"No… I think you were right the first time that I probably rely on physical stuff more than I should. I just want every moment to be as special and memorable as possible. I just kinda lost myself in how much I was craving that affection."

Freddie kissed her forehead softly as she smiled at receiving his gift. "I have an idea for you if you're up for it…"

Jade hated to be left hanging on an idea, but he was intent on taunting her it seemed. "Go on…"

"We should enact each other's fantasies… like write down exactly what your biggest sexual desire is, and I'll try and make it happen. And same with you, if you want. It could be our reward for controlling our urges…"

Jade thought for a moment about this idea. On the one hand, the idea of her fantasy becoming real was a huge turn on, but the truth was that Freddie had pretty much made all her dreams come true the night before. "Ok, deal… but you are already my fantasy, so I don't know what I'll come up with."

"And you are a goddess, Jade West… but I think we will manage."

The couple shared a kiss before Freddie got up from the bed so he could lock the doors and hit the lights, as Jade started using her phone to look up ideas for what she really wanted. Freddie knew what he wanted to do, but he knew he would have to plan what was needed.

She had started typing something when her sleepiness overcame her, and before her fantasy was laid out, she fell out. Freddie laughed at her cute sleeping face, a grin on her face as all but two buttons of his shirt had been unbuttoned, and despite his strength, he could barely resist her welcoming flesh.

The former iCarly producer slipped beneath the covers, and within minutes of setting the sleep timer, he was fast asleep, his body subconsciously spooning his love.

* * *

It was almost 10am before Freddie Benson woke up from a very deep sleep. He had dreamed he was trapped in the belly of a creature, and looking at the form he slept on for most of the night, he knew why he didn't hate it. God, he thought, she is just magnificent. The way her shirt had been opened fully somewhere in the night, and it now lay across her chest in a way that it barely covered what it needed to.

He couldn't help stealing a soft and subtle kiss from her lips as his mouth worked sneakily over her neck and face. He had maybe planted twenty before the goth teen woke up with very tired eyes, but a huge smile plastered across her face. She quickly made a squeal noise and buried her face in his chest as if the hide her morning face from her lover.

Freddie softly gripped her head and pulled her up to face him before kissing her, keeping his thumbs on her cheeks as his fingers held the side of her neck. The kisses were soft, but very passionate, and they grew deeper as they went on.

A wicked grin grew across Freddie's face as he kissed her more, and just when she saw him looking devilish, he shot his mouth up and licked the end of her nose.

"Ugh… Jerk!" Jade screamed as she wiped his mark from her nose on the pillow case before starting to wrestle with Freddie. As is common for such fights, Freddie's shirt flew from her body as the two nearly naked teens playfully fought for control until finally Freddie let her pin him.

"Looks like I win," she announced, mocking him.

"Not from where I'm sitting…" Freddie said, gazing up at her as the sunbeams lit up her figure like he'd never seen as she towered over his midsection. Jade arched her back a bit, showcasing every angle of her torso before leaning down to kiss him. He softly nibbled at her bottom lip as they pulled apart, with just enough time to suckle on her neck.

Jade slid down a bit and gripped the headboard as she leaned further so her swinging breasts were right at his mouth's level. She wanted to tease him with her flesh pillows, dangling above his mouth as he tried to lick and suck her extremely sensitive nipples, but she always pulled back just in time.

Finally, after a minute of teasing, she bends a bit more and he feasts on her body like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The playful bites were so erotic that Jade felt her backbone shiver every time he did it. His mouth was like magic, and she thought she might come just from his boob obsession.

"Mmmm… show me how hungry you are for me, baby," she taunted, knowing he was doing a damn fine job so far.

Freddie pulled away from her body and sat up fully, with his upper body parallel with the headboard as he gripped her juicy ass and slid her up so her glorious orbs were at his face level again.

Jade loved it when he took charge and manhandled her, and added to him devouring her skin, she knew he was going to get her off within minutes of awakening. His strong hand on the small of her back pushing her into his face while his free hand kneaded and tweaked the breast he wasn't making out with.

She could feel his hard member through their underwear, in the crack of her ass. Jade got a free hand and slid it down her stomach until she began to rub her hood with such a ferocity, she thought she might start a fire.

"Please… pleasepleasepleaseplease…" she muttered, biting her bottom lip a bit.

Eventually, Jade began seeing the all too familiar flashes of white and, holding Freddie's hand tightly to her flushed breast, she felt a moment of warning before her body was struck with an electricity that shook her body until she screamed out, followed by fast short and high pitched breaths.

Freddie was amazed that she had come like that and the grip she put on his hand was incredible. "Are you ok, baby? Did I hurt you?"

Jade pulled from him and looked at him as if he had just insulted her. "No…" she said coldly, "Your fucking perfect hands and mouth didn't hurt me. You just made me come for like the 20th time in two days. Stop being so fucking perfect, asshole." Jade couldn't help smiling, knowing her bitch routine wasn't working on him.

Without a word, Freddie slipped off his boxers and rushed her and hugged her playfully. She couldn't help jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bathroom, their mouths locked in tight, deep, and playful kisses.

Jade couldn't help grinding her hips against his hard cock that she was poised on. The only thing separating her dripping core and the only she wanted to fill it with was a very thin piece of cotton.

He turned the shower on and kissed her until he finally had to set her down, letting her slip her panties off, then pinning her body against the glass shower door. The head of his member teased her aching slit and she wanted him to fuck her against that shower door, but she knew they had an agreement, and she couldn't wait for him to see what she had for her fantasy. As he opened the hot shower and led her inside before shutting it behind him, and she saw his glistening and toned, wet body, she couldn't wait to make every fantasy of his possible.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed. I know it was a departure from the norm but I will certainly be returning to that soon. I'm sure the revelations in this chapter are going to raise some questions as well as some issues, so I really look forward to your feedback. Thanks as always for reading.**


	7. The Anniversary 5: The Ties that Bind Us

**Sorry for the delay readers. I have been extremely busy here lately so this took a little more time to write and get edited. Those who wanted a bit more 'citrus' in their stories should be pleased with this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The day was pretty hectic after their sensual shower, with each one finally getting to see what the other's fantasy was. As Jade read over what Freddie had given her, she couldn't help but feel wet at the thought of giving him this amazing gift. Likewise, Freddie was a bit surprised at what she was requesting, but he couldn't wait to try it, and moreso, to see her enjoy herself.

Both felt a little embarrassed as they wrote out their fantasies, but once they saw the other's, they couldn't help but feel like they liked those better than their own. A shopping trip was going to be necessary, each realized and they dressed quickly so they could go out and grab the essentials for their fantasy lovemaking sessions.

Freddie made two stops, hitting a Wal-Mart and, as inconspicuously as he could, slipped into an adult store for his final items before heading back to the cabin. Had he gone to the adult store first, he would have run into Jade, who was gathering a couple items of her own for his fantasy. She slipped into a nearby department store and bought a couple quick items before catching her own cab back to the cabin.

The couple looked at each other, each one with a couple bags, concealing what they had spent their afternoon acquiring, and neither one wanted to be the first to speak, let alone suggest who should go first.

The clock on the wall said 4:30, and the two put their items away as carefully as possible before sitting down on the bed together. Jade put her head on his shoulder, as his hand drifted onto hers, situated on her knee.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," she said, scared how he had taken her fantasy note. She knew it was a bit odd, and that he was too much of a nice guy to say anything to her about how insane it sounded. His was so much simpler and intimate.

"Only if you think so too, baby," he whispered back, kissing the top of her hair. Secretly, Freddie was praying that she wasn't turned off by his fantasy or that she would call him a pig for it. His hand lifted from hers and his arm wrapped around the gothic teen, kissing her neck softly before resuming his position.

"Is it weird that I'm a little nervous?" she said after a few minutes, to his quizzical look. "I mean, I felt kinda embarrassed about what I had written down, and then there's the pressure of bringing yours to life, and living up to-"

Freddie silenced her fears with a deep kiss, that Jade tried to resist to make her point, but as per usual when he kissed her, she just melted in his arms.

"I've got the same pressure and fears, and if you don't want to do this, I'm ok with that. But I thought this could be really special. It is our anniversary, after all…"

Jade thought about his words, letting them sink in, and then she imagined what he was going to do with her, and she couldn't help getting into the spirit. "Ok… but your fantasy's first…"

"Why me?"

"Because," Jade said, standing up and getting a couple bags before heading into the spacious bathroom, "Somehow I think mine might be a bit harder to recover from…"

Freddie shrugged and took a deep breath, using this time to grab one last thing for his enactment. He opened her suitcase, pulling out what he knew she'd bring, and slipped it into the bag with the rest of his stuff.

With nothing left to do, Freddie took a seat and just watched the clock as the minute hand clicked to 4:58. The next 120 seconds were absolute hell for Freddie Benson, as he just watched time pass, hearing his girlfriend making plenty of noise in the bathroom. And then, as if she had herself been just waiting for the moment to come, the second 5:00 hit, the bathroom door opened.

* * *

Freddie started to turn around to see her, when she called out for him to keep his eyes closed and to turn the chair towards her. He did as he was told, seeing a change in the light, knowing she had hit the lights, leaving the room pretty dark.

He began to peek when he felt a sharp slap to his hand.

"Ow!"

"Don't you 'ow' me… I told you to keep your eyes closed."

Freddie took a deep breath and heard some mild clicking and then felt his arms being pulled behind him, as a soft, almost fluffy, ring encircled each of his wrists. "Handcuffs?" he muttered.

"Always the genius, baby…" she said, taking a deep breath of her own before finally saying what he'd been waiting for: "Ok… open them up."

Freddie's eyes took a moment to get used to the scene in front of him. The room was covered in half the candles from their bath experience, and he honestly couldn't even begin to care. Jade stood before him, looking like the absolute fantasy girl, and then some. Her dark makeup was lightened up, giving off a bit more of an innocence vibe. Her hair was up in a ponytail and straightened almost completely. She wore a very red lipstick that clashed with her pale skin and black hair. She was wearing his white shirt which was tucked until tight into her very short plaid skirt. Topped off with a red tie to match her lipstick, and bottomed with a pair of Mary Jane's, she looked like the ideal schoolgirl fantasy.

Freddie knew he was already hard just from looking at her, and he knew this was only going to get more heavenly. She slid over to her Pearphone and cued her playlist up to loop, starting with a long remix of Kavinsky's 'Nightcall,' followed by Broken Bells' 'Citizen,' and finishing up with Band of Horses' 'Funeral.'

Jade took a couple steps towards her prey, biting her lip softly. Once she was only a foot or so away, she slid her hands down her body, teasing how easily the outfit could come off of her body. As her fingers came back up, she 'accidentally' hooked a finger on her skirt, revealing her ghostly thighs, with a hint of black underwear before it fell back down.

She quickly undid her hair band, letting the soft and shiny black mass to frame her perfect face as she stared back at him through her hair, giving a wicked smile. Taking another step towards him, Jade quickly spun around and began to crouch onto his lap, but stopping just millimeters from where Freddie wished she would. Even though she wasn't really on him, he could feel her very being, and feel the heat of her body. He playfully bit at her shirt, but he just couldn't reach it.

Jade looked back at him struggling, and was extremely pleased that she had accomplished her goal of making him really want it. To reward him, she stood up and faced him again, reaching up to her lips with her index finger and slowly drug it downward until she reached the top button of the shirt, unbuttoning it, and loosened the tie. She didn't stop there, a permanent smile now plastered on his face as he watched her undo all the buttons, revealing more of her pale flesh. It wasn't until she had fully undone the shirt that he realized there was nothing underneath. His dress shirt was open wide on her, revealing her bare chest, the red tie now sandwiched in her cleavage.

Freddie thought he might break the chair from pulling so he could touch this goddess, but he was trapped and he was far beyond just being under her spell. Jade's hands cupped and kneaded her flesh pillows, rolling her head back as she touched herself. One hand began sinking down her stomach and just as Freddie thought she was going to remove her skirt, she just smirked at him and pulled her hand back up, adjusting the shirt so she was semi-covered, only a little skin showing.

Freddie looked almost sad as she covered up a bit more, but Jade knew she wasn't remotely done with him. She turned away from him and with a quick unzip, the short skirt fell to the ground, and bent over, revealing her curvaceous ass which was practically begging to be touched. Freddie was instantly turned on even more by her choice of underwear- she had a black patch of fabric just above her crack that formed a spider pattern as each strap went from it and connected the actual panties, which really didn't start until they reached beneath the swell of her supple peach. There was so much of her perfection revealed, he was almost sad when she turned around.

Jade sauntered over to Freddie and turned around, sitting on his lap, reaching behind her to caress his head and neck as her hips grinded against his. Her lap dance was absolutely a dream come true for Freddie, and he knew that she could tell as she rubbed harder and faster against his denim covered crotch.

With an evil smile, Jade slipped off him and approached his chair from the side, pulling her shirt to one side, letting her generous breast free. She bent over his head, her aching nipple, dangling so close to his open mouth, she could just feel the insane humidity that he was putting out. She got too close, and Freddie's tongue managed to flick against her peaks, and with a soft coo, she pulled back a bit.

"Please, baby… please let me taste you.." he moaned, knowing she was enjoying herself.

"Shhh…" she whispered, releasing her other breast from the shirt and pressed it just close enough for him to taste before pressing down a lot more, letting him take all of her soft flesh that he could. Freddie was happy to oblige, sucking and nibbling, until finally he realized his air was nonexistent. Jade pulled away as Freddie gasped out, avoiding a glorious death.

Jade moved back around her lover and kneeled in front of his chair, going to work on removing his pants. With a few swift moves, and gripping his boxers as well, she pulled everything off, his mighty cock springing out and nearly hitting her face. She wanted it so badly, but for now, she had a role to play for him.

"You are so unfair…" he said, so hard he could barely control himself.

"So what if I am," she said, standing up and turning away from him, before dropping her fascinating panties. She looked back at him, as the fabric slid down her legs, as she spoke seductively, "Are you gonna spank me for it?"

Freddie nearly tipped his chair over at her words. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to grab her ass and just have his way with her, but he was powerless right now.

Just to make matters worse, the pale teen slowly slid backwards, still bent over until her steaming core and supple ass were only inches from Freddie's waiting mouth. "What are you waiting for… an invitation to make my pussy yours?" she said, smirking at his situation. His neck arched and he leaned as best he could, but it was no luck, his tongue's reach fell just short of her perky posterior.

Standing up, Jade began to squat over his lap, his hardened rod nestled between her asscheeks as she slid up and down, teasing the pulsing pole.

"Jade…" was all Freddie could manage as he strained to escape the cuffs and make love to her. She smiled back at him softly before standing up, turning around, and dropping to her knees before his member.

"You're so big, baby…" she said, knowing it would stroke his ego, and that's what all this was about anyway. She softly slid her hand up and down the member, licking her hand every so often to lube his meat. Once she thought it was wet enough, she sat up and leaned over, pulling her shirt aside and the tie over her shoulder so she could easily wrap her pale orbs around his rock hard manhood.

"Oh baby…" he said, feeling her soft and cool skin on his cock. Fucking Jade's tits was a rare occurrence for Freddie, but he was beyond thankful when the opportunity arose.

Jade licked her lips as she moved her chest up and down, gripping him tight and spitting for more lube when she needed it. The throbbing cock against her soft and extremely sensitive skin proved too much for Jade to hold back her animalist side as she pulled back and slapped herself in the cheek with his rod before taking the head, and four more inches, into her hungry mouth.

Freddie could only watch as the love of his life serviced him like a goddess, her black hair swaying as her head bobbed, stopped, taking him deep into her throat, her chin nearly reaching his balls, before coming up with a gasp and starting the titjob all over again. He wanted to grip her hair tight, or to rub her shoulders, but the way she looked up at him with this strange mixture of sexy demon, and an innocent angel, was better than anything his touch could have done for him. The cycle kept Freddie on his toes, and he was surprised he hadn't come yet.

After the third cycle, Jade stood up, licking her lips, her lipstick smudged and his member with a faint red ring around it. Freddie almost spoke, but then Jade kissed him, wrapping her naked legs around his midsection and impaling herself hard and fast on his waiting member. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled their bodies together wildly as she slid up and down his pole. It had only been a day since he had been inside her, but she was so tight that his pole felt like a battering ram for her, piercing her very soul.

Jade leaned back and frees her creamy skin from beneath the shirt, opening it fully as the tie nestled in her massive chest's valley, and Freddie took one into his mouth, suckling her sweet skin as he thrust upwards into her. Letting go of her breast and kissing her lips, the couple moaned into each other's mouths as both of them raced for their individual peaks. Jade held onto Freddie's neck with one arm while the other one was rubbing her clit with each thrust. Freddie pulled away and just looked into Jade's deep green eyes as she rode hard and fast, her mouth contorting into shapes, and releasing moans and squeals until finally a blinding white light filled the room and she came.

"Jade! I'm-"

The vice-like grip of her love canal was intense enough for Freddie to also climax, biting into her shoulder softly as his hips bucked as he fired hard and deep inside her womb.

"Ahh…" Jade exclaimed, just as much out of surprise as pleasure as she felt herself filled up with his seed.

Freddie kissed Jade deeply as each of them continued to grind as they made out. Finally, Jade pulled off of him, the suction of her extremely full pussy, causing a 'slurpop' noise, that made both of them laugh. Jade started to lean to free him from the cuffs but decided to clean his cock with her mouth, tasting the glorious mixture of his sweet cum and her own juices.

As the raven haired girl sucked him absolutely clean, Freddie couldn't get over how unbelievably perfect she looked still, despite the intense lovemaking. Jade got up from her services and grabbed the cuff keys and rescued Freddie just in time for him to tackle her playfully to the bed and touch her in all the right places until they felt ready for round 2.

* * *

Freddie didn't take very long to recover from their intense lovemaking. Her post coital blowjob, along with him taking full advantage of his hands once free, had gotten him pretty close to full strength. The couple kissed on the bed for several minutes as Jade told him that he didn't need to do hers… it was so silly and all she really needed was him.

"You're crazy, Jade. I want to do this. What you wrote down is insanely hot and if this is what you want, I'm on board, babe."

Jade sighed, and felt extremely nervous, but she decided to power through. "Ok…"

"Thatta girl," Freddie said giving her a soft grin, and handed her a box. "Now how about you take these, and put them on and I'll see you back in here in 5 minutes. And then I will make this fantasy of yours our fantasy."

Jade smiled, knowing how romantic Freddie could be, and turned to walk into the bathroom, thinking to herself that she just needed to trust him.

* * *

"I feel like I'm wearing Fruit Roll-Ups," Jade called out from the bathroom. "And what was that beeping?"

"Just be patient baby… I'm almost done…" Freddie called back, hurrying around, throwing his boxers on, and putting the finishing touches on her surprise. "Alright…"

He met her at the door as she came out in nothing but a pair of pink, almost plastic looking, underwear. Before she could round the corner and see anything he put a blindfold on her.

"I'm wearing candy and you're blinding me too… Freddie, I don't- Ow!" Jade exclaimed, accidentally hitting a table she was sure wasn't there before.

"Sorry, baby… Here, just lay down here."

Freddie helped her onto the bed which was covered by something plastic-y, and a bit sticky, but it was still very comfortable.

"Alright Jade, stretch your arms and legs out…" Freddie said, wanting to keep Jade off her toes. She did as she was told and she felt a very silky feeling on her wrist, as Freddie had taken pantyhose and used them as ropes for Jade's wrists and ankles, her body spread out before him, every curve of every angle of every inch of her body was now on display.

"Freddie… I trust you, but I'm a little scared… can I at least lose the blindfold?"

"Sorry baby… I promise you will love this… just bear with me…"

Jade took a deep breath as her body shook a bit, and Freddie was being so quiet, she could never tell where he was, so his every touch surprised her. And then she nearly screamed.

There was a very warm feeling on her stomach, almost like hot wax, but it felt a bit more runny. "Oooh… that feels good." Freddie gave her some more, pouring the hot fudge sauce up and down her abdomen. "What is that?"

Freddie ignored her calling out as best he could, beginning to use his hands to paint her body, using the chocolate to make her body into a canvas. Getting a bit on his fingers, he slid them up to her mouth, which she happily took, sucking his fingers clean of their cocoa flavor.

"Chocolate sauce…" she smiled, as his fingers escaped. "Fuck you're too good to me, baby. Now let me loose and-"

FFFSHHHHHH

Jade was cut off as she felt a very cold feeling on her left breast as Freddie held a whipped cream can over her naked form.

FFFSHHHHHH

Her right breast was now covered in it and just as she braced for the impending cold on her midsection, she felt like a hard suction on her hardened nipple as Freddie suckled and devoured her truly creamy orbs, his hands mauling her skin. His mouth moved all around, licking up his mess.

Jade's mouth opened, releasing a deep moan, "Freddie…" He silenced her by dropping some whipped cream into her mouth, which she quickly ate, and licked her lips. "So, am I a sundae?"

Despite her joke, this was exactly Jade's fantasy- being devoured by her lover, and Freddie was doing it like a dream, dominating her like she had fantasized several times.

Freddie considered taking her sundae idea to the next level as he grabbed one of the bananas from the table behind him, and undressed it, broke it in half, before dunking it in the chocolate container and put some whipped cream on the end.

"Open up…"

Jade did as she was told, slowly opening her mouth to be fed. The banana slipped past her lips and Jade hungrily at it, savoring the mixture of flavors. Freddie gave her the second half just as covered with dessert.

As Freddie watched her chew and savor the taste, smiling at how good this was, Freddie had an idea. He dropped his boxers and used his hand to coat the top half of his cock with chocolate before putting some whipped cream on there.

"Please tell me you have another one of those, babe…" she called out as Freddie climbed on the bed, crouching over her and slyly looked down at her.

Freddie put his fingers along her lips and subtly opened her mouth wider before he slowly pushed his hardened member into her mouth. Jade elicited a small squeal at first, but she quickly knew what this was and gladly sucked all the dessert off as much as she could, as Freddie pushed a little more of his meat into her throat.

There was a loud pop as Freddie pulled from her mouth and got back by his table, looking over at Jade, who was pouting that her favorite 'candy' was gone. He could happily accept her blowjobs for the rest of his life, but he had a job to do, so he grabbed a couple things and backed away so she couldn't tell where he was.

All at once, Jade felt a tickle on her midsection, which she quickly figured out was a feather, as the item moved up and down her body, setting it on fire for a need to touch, but she was defenseless like this. The tickle was so distracting, she didn't feel Freddie climb up between her legs to start his second phase of attack.

He got some of the whipped cream on her thighs, leading up to the edible underwear she was sporting. Freddie wasted no time eating it all, nibbling and baiting at her skin before he reached his real prize: her pretty pink pussy. Using the whipped cream on her hood, he hungrily licked her core in and out, suckling on her exposed clit, and he ate her out hungrily. Jade knew she was powerless as her body shook and she strained so hard to move her arms and legs and while she wasn't uncomfortable like this at all, her skin was on fire from his mouth. Freddie pushed his tongue deep inside, and hooked his finger inside her, hitting her G-spot perfectly.

"Ooooohh!" she called out, "Fuck that was nice.. please don't stop…"

Once he felt like she was ready, he decided that he was going to give her a very special surprise. A couple more licks and Freddie pressed something inside her, a bit thinker than his thumb.

"Freddie… what are you doing? What is that?" she tried to look up, but it was useless.

He answered her by turning the vibrator on with a remote.

"Ooohh shit!" she cried. "That… feels really good, babe."

"This thing has ten settings that I can control by remote, and if you're really good, I will let you feel all ten of them, ok?"

"Mmmm… yeah."

"And you will call me Master until we finish. Are we clear?"

Jade smiled, loving that he was taking this fantasy to the next level. "Whatever you say, Master."

Freddie rewarded her by upping the toy to 2, and Jade began biting the air as her lower body squirmed from pleasure. He kissed her lips softly and grabbed a couple pieces of ice, letting the cold drips fall on her hardened nipples and stomach. Her body shook from the cold. Freddie made it all better by sucking on each place the ice dripped before he just started rubbing the cubes over her pick flesh.

"Fuuucckkk! That feels so fucking amazing…"

Freddie cleared his throat for a moment.

"…Master," she finished.

He was happy to reward her by going to 3, causing her to thrust her hips in the air, desperate for an escape from this torture. Freddie circled her nipples with the ice before sucking on them, to warm them up. He did this process once more, and after his mouth left, he grabbed one of the candles she had lit earlier, and poured the hot wax on her extremely hard and sensitive pencil erasers, encasing the perky points in what was rapidly hardening into the shape of her nipple as the wax ceased movement around her areolas. This would keep her nipple hard for the rest of their lovemaking, he believed.

"Oh, fuck you and your fucking perfect shit… she called out. "Please… get that vibrator out and fuck me like a whore!" she shouted so loud the cabin next door had to hear.

Freddie lowered the power to 2, and playfully slapped her breast, watching her reddening skin jiggle. "That's not language for a lady, and you didn't say Master. So what is you want? Tell me… in detail."

"M-Master," she begins, as she feels the vibrator jump even higher, to 4, inside her, and it was ungodly. "Ooohh… please make my body yours… defile me in every way… I am your plaything."

Freddie grins down at her as she strains, really getting into this role. He massages her inner thighs and thanks to the toy, her clit is very exposed. The brown haired teen wasted no time suckling the sensitive nub, licking it with his spongey tongue, and teasing her outer lips.

Every thing at once proved too much for Jade and she felt an orgasm coming that she had no way to prepare for, a loud crack came from one of the banisters as she jerked, her body still quivering from all the stimulation.

"Ooohh master, please give me your hard cock… I need the real thing inside me. Pleeeeease…" she called out as Freddie climbed onto the bed fully and peeled the hard wax off her strained peaks before he pulled the vibrator out of her, quickly replacing it with his member.

As his hardness slid through her tight slick walls, there was no question for Freddie that he was in the perfect place. The O her mouth was making as he slid each inside her defenseless body was indescribable- half pleasure, half pain, half lost. Freddie couldn't get over how tight she was already despite having been inside her less than an hour ago.

Once inside her, he got on his knees and pulled her hips into him as she was tied at the perfect angle. Freddie loved watching her breasts bounce with each hard thrust as she desperately cried out for more. He was happy to give it to each and every time, going harder and faster as her body was fucked silly. He couldn't see but Jade's eyes had been rolling back constantly for the last 5 minutes of their lovemaking.

"Baby… Master… Promise me we will do this again sometime…" she smiled as she knew another orgasm was on its way.

"We're not even close to done yet, my little captive."

Jade was going to ask what was next, when she felt it. A very familiar vibrator, but it was going in a very different area. Freddie had put quite a bit of KY on the device and slowly pushed it in her sensitive backdoor so not to hurt her. Jade thought it felt more weird than good, but once he turned it on, her body began to shake. The feeling that she was being filled by two things- a buzzing toy in one hole while her pussy continued to be pounded into oblivion.

"Thank you, master," she managed as she felt her second orgasm mounting hard.

"You are very…" Freddie trailed off and upped it to 5, "welcome."

This new level was too much and she clamped down hard on his pole, her arms straining hard against the fabric that was keeping her trapped. Freddie stayed fully inside her until she had ridden the quivers out completely and then pulled out of her completely.

"Ooohh… please don't take it away… Keep going.. master."

Freddie rubbed his hands across her heaving chest, her breaths fast and shallow as she was still trying to catch herself. "Why do you want me to keep going?"

"Because…" she said, her teeth gritting a bit from the vibrator's machinations, "I think I might die if I don't have my Master's cock in me."

If Freddie wasn't as hard as humanly possible, he certainly was now. He cranked the toy up to 6, and softly kissed her lips, before gripping his member and rubbing her aching slit.

"Pleeeeease…" she called out, begging for him. "I need it inside me. I need to be controlled and punished. And I'm so dirty that I need a real master like you to break me."

Freddie was actually taken aback, surprised at how far she was going with this. "Jade… how can I save you?"

"Master, please save me from my whorish ways, and fuck me until I can't feel anything. Make me yours and my slut body is all yours. I don't need food or water, just your cock inside me, and your cum."

"Oh fuck…" Freddie said, trying not to explode from her words. This was incredible and he was eagerly awaiting what she'd say next. Freddie reached over on his table and grabbed the item he borrowed from her suitcase- his model dildo.

He pushed the toy into her pussy with a mighty thrust, and she screamed out her thanks.

"Thankkkkk you, master. Ughhoooooo."

She said his call sign, so he rewarded her desperation and begging by sending the vibrator straight to 8, and turning his own model's heavy vibration on. Freddie watched her as she writhed and turned, completely lost in her lust, until she finally comes again, her needs satisfied and her need satisfied.

Freddie pulled the dildo out and ran his hands over her body, making sure she was set before he reached the next level of this fantasy. He crawled over her oblivious form, his hard member running up her body until he finally crouched over her chest, his cock resting on her chin.

Try as she might, Jade just couldn't get her mouth on it, and ended up just licking at the air, trying to taste what she could. Freddie kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples as she thrust his hips up a bit, letting his length slip into her hot and wet mouth, her moist sponge-y tongue massaging his crown.

"Please take the blindfold off, master… I want to see your glorious cock as you fuck my mouth."

Freddie couldn't argue with her as he slipped the piece off, and looked into her hungry and animalistic eyes, as if they were begging for anything and everything he could give her. She looked at his length and how powerful he looked towering over her, his member looking enormous at this angle as it slowly dropped onto her. As he fed half his length into her open mouth, he turned her now ass-brator up to 9, causing her to gasp, and for him to slip more of his meat into her starving throat.

Once she seemed comfortable, he returned the blindfold over her eyes, and pushes deeper into her tight throat, feeling her muscles contract around his head as she took him deeper than she ever had before. He would have gone further, but she started to get a bit panicky with the last inch, so he slid back until just the tip was in her blushing mouth, saliva dripping from the side.

"Is my slave ready to be fucked three ways?"

She could only nod as she sucked on his member with a resounding "Mhhhmmmm"

Freddie smiled down at his lover, reading for the big conclusion because he was really exhausted. He cranked the vibrator up to 10, and her hips began to buck as he used one hand to hold her head while he fucked her mouth and used the other to force his dildo deep inside her aching pussy, while his fingers rub her clit as he goes.

The three pronged attack only had to go for a few minutes before he heard Jade squeal loud and hard, and as her body began to quiver, bucking like a woman possessed, her spine shivering hard, Jade was nearly screaming as she came. Her back arched, forcing Freddie's cock deeper in her noisy throat, before she finally came down for the orgasm.

"I'm so close…" he said, looking down at her, pulling out of her mouth slowly.

"Take the blindfold… off…. I want… to see you… fucking paint me with your hot cum," she muttered, her body clearly given out.

Freddie climbed off her quickly, blindfold in tow, and stroked a few times before he groaned, releasing 10 thick ropes of his cum covering her face, chest, and pussy in the white goo.

"Rub it in me, baby… I want your seed to always be my lotion…"

He was a bit thrown by this, but any chance to give her what she wanted was always good. His hands covered her body in his seed, rubbing it into her skin until she was a shiny, sticky mess. Freddie pulled the toys out of her and put them to the side before finally freeing Jade from her bindings.

Jade was naturally limp after all of this, and Freddie gripped her body as he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, and slowly lowered Jade into the filling tub.

"Master, will you bathe me?"

"Of course, Jade," Freddie said, grinning his goofy smile at her, "you don't have to call me that anymore, the fantasy thing is over, baby."

Like a cat, Jade's arm reached up and gripped his now flaccid penis tight in her hand.

"It's over when I say its over," she said, evilly before pulling him into the steaming water.

* * *

The next hour flew by for the exhausted couple. As Freddie joined his lover in the tub, he slid down the back of the wall until he had his back against it. Jade turned her back to him, and slipped between his legs, sliding back until she felt his familiar strong arms wrap around her torso. Jade might as well have been in a fantasy still as he rubbed soap and a sponge along her body while gripping her tight. His bathing touch was so intoxicating that she thought for a moment she might fall asleep right there- if she didn't crave his touch so much. The way he held her, with such force and strength, and yet gentleness in his touch made her flesh feel like putty in his hands.

Once their bath was over, the couple retired to bed, and didn't make love again until the next morning's shower, which was comprised of all the sadness and longing that either of them could manage, knowing their time together was coming to an end very soon. They shed some tears together and limitless promises were made, and with one deep glance, Freddie watched his raven haired angel disappear in a cab headed for the airport.

The web producer settled on the bed and looked for some way to kill the two hours before the tiny airport would produce a plane for his destination. Freddie sat flipping through the tv for several minutes before he felt overwhelmingly frustrated.

He reached into his suitcase and stared at the tiny black box for several minutes before he finally had the courage to open it. The diamond shone brightly against the light in the cabin and Freddie couldn't help kicking himself for chickening out.

* * *

**Pretty intense, right? And a heck of an ending for sure. Not sure if Freddie could ever find a time better for a proposal than the weekend he had with Jade. I really hope everyone enjoyed and I know everyone has been eager to catch up with the others so next chapter will be back to the big picture, I promise. This is the end of the Freddie and Jade show for a while, so I hope all the 'Jedi' fans are happy out there with the big anniversary gig. The next chapter coule be awhile as I am going to be extrememly busy for the next couple weeks, so I hope to have something soon, but I don't want to make any promises. Please review, and thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to all those that have commented so far.**


	8. While You Were Out

**I know I said it would be a while before this one came out, but it came out fast and I guess my need for appreciation forced me into posting. I hope everyone enjoys as we finally catch up with Tori and the rest of the Victorious gang.**

* * *

After two months of the most exhausting road trip in human history, Tori and Trina Vega could not be happier to be back home in LA. The eldest sister was beyond red thanks to a routine poolside stay in Tuscon two days before, and the slightest touch triggered the sunburn's pain. The pity for her sister was the only thing that had kept Tori from strangling her over the last 48 hours.

All three Vega women rushed into the house from the camper, leaving the fully healed Mr. Vega to grab the bags from the back and unload everything from the camper. He couldn't believe all the crap they all brought along. He brought two bags, and that was it, one third of the number his wife and youngest daughter brought and a fifth of what Trina brought along. The girls spent more time with their tech- phones, laptops, and pads- than looking at the nationwide trek's sights, which he found wholly disappointing.

Upstairs, the eldest sister's first real stop was the bathroom, so thankful to be baptized by her own personal shower. Despite it being incredibly hot outside already, the steaming water was both a blessing and a curse for her sunburn. There was no question that she missed being home more than the others and planned to stay here for at least a few days. She wasn't in any real hurry to get back and catch up with Robbie, her vanity outweighing how she felt about her boyfriend.

Tori, on the other hand, could not wait to hook back up with her friends. Limited access to tech had stopped her from staying really up to date on the goings on of everyone. She knew that Andre had met, started dating, and gotten dumped by a girl in the last eight weeks, and she had also heard that Cat was going public with being gay. In a way, Tori was proud of Cat for making that honest leap, but she certainly didn't envy her life now. She hadn't spoken to Robbie since graduation, but with Trina she got daily updates since that was the only person the eldest Vega ever contacted. Jade had kept what happened on her whirlwind anniversary trip with Freddie a secret so far, so Tori was hoping a face to face meet up would fix that. The saddest thing was that she hadn't heard from Beck in nearly a month, and given how intent the two were on restarting things, it was even more troublesome. And she couldn't bring herself to even think about what Nate had been up to.

Within a few hours of being home, Tori had already made plans for lunch the next day, meeting and catching up with all of her friends to check on them, and possibly get some answers about Beck.

* * *

Tori nearly slept right up to the lunch meeting, apparently missing her bed so much that she slept for almost 13 hours. The youngest Vega rushed into the shower she shared with her sister, hearing the all too familiar sound of Trina's snoring. Tori cleaned up as quick as she could, dressed and raced downstairs just in time, as Andre arrived at the house, ready to pick her up.

"Your parents gone already?"

"Yeah," she replied, putting some sandals on, "Turns out when you leave for two months, the food in the fridge goes bad, so I guess they are getting groceries."

"Right…" he chuckled, "I'm sure none of it has to do with being trapped with Trina for two months."

Tori laughed, and headed out the door and jumped in the car as Andre tried his best to do a 'cool' slide across the hood, but failed miserably. The friends laughed together like nothing had changed, but she could tell something was up with him.

"So… fill me in. What have I missed?"

Andre took a deep breath and gripped the wheel a bit tighter. "Not much and quite a bit all at the same time."

"Because that makes sense…"

"I mean," he paused, "Obviously you probably know about Jade's whole thing with her boyfriend from Seattle, since its all she certainly hasn't said anything to me about it. I honestly haven't seen much of her outside of when I see Cat, since they are living together for a while."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Andre shook his head. "It's mad stupid. Cat's parents didn't really take too well to her coming out and everything, so they kicked her out. I think she's going to move in with her grandmother, but in the meantime, Jade's taking her in."

"That's terrible, but at least she has a place to go…" Tori trailed off, feeling awful for her friend. "Jade's a good friend."

"Yeah… I don't think we're talking about the same person…" Andre laughed.

"Fair enough… what about Robbie?"

"He's doing alright I guess. He's… well, he's Robbie, you know? Your sister being gone bummed him out a lot, but he's not using Rex as much, so at least that's something."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know if I should ask, but… I haven't heard from Nate really since the night before I left. Is he doing ok?"

"If he isn't, he certainly isn't talking about it. But you know that guy. He's in love with you, and if I was crazy about someone and they were caught hooking up with their ex, I'd-"

"Yeah," Tori cut him off, "I get the picture…"

"About Beck and all…" Andre said, pulling into a parking spot at the Chinese restaurant. "Listen, you should probably-"

"HEY!" came a call from rear window as a perky redhead rounded the car. Her hair was a more vibrant red than the darker version she'd had for the last couple years. Tori wasn't exactly sure if this was connected to her big life decision or if it was just Cat trying something new.

Andre and Tori got out of the car slowly and went in for hugs from the hyperactive Cat, though neither of them were expecting the same pleasantries from Cat's darkly dressed partner.

"And I was this close to celebrating never seeing you again, Vega…"

"Oh please, Jade," Tori said, smiling. "You missed me like crazy and you know it."

"It's true," Cat spoke up. "She's been happy all morning that you're- Ow!"

Jade's elbow met Cat's upper arm with some force, silencing the giddy teenager. Not much else was said as the four friends headed into the food joint, eagerly awaiting Robbie's arrival, knowing he was always the one running late, so they could order.

"So," Andre said, opening up the discussion. "College starts in a week or so. Gonna really suck that all of us aren't going to the same school together."

"Don't get me started," Tori said, nor wanting to think for a second about losing one of her best friends to a different school. "I'm not even remotely ready for college. Honestly, I'm a little scared of it."

"What a surprise…" Jade said, with her standard arrogant tone, "Poor little Vega is afwaid of gwown up stuff."

"Jade, that's mean," Cat said, giving Jade a look. "You promised that you'd be nice today. I know you're on your P-E-R-"

"Cat, if you say one more letter, I'm going to make jelly out of your eyes while you sleep."

The sensitive redhead gasped, as Jade earned looks from everyone at the table, and nearby tables.

"Look," the goth continued, "Not that its anyone's fucking business, but I actually had to shift my schedule last month for my trip with Freddie, so now my cycle's gone to shit."

"Language," Cat murmured, hoping Jade wouldn't yell at her.

"He doesn't deserve you," Tori said sarcastically. "You model of femininity, you…"

Jade lunged at Tori for a moment, neither girl completely sure if they were as close of friends as they thought, and if these insults were real or just playful.

"I'm ready for sure," Jade said, seeing Robbie's car pull up. "I think Freddie and I have a good schedule together, and I'm pretty sure Cat and I have some classes together too."

"Hey guys," Robbie said, taking a seat with his friends. "I miss anything?"

"Not really," Andre said, flagging down the waiter as they were ready to order. "Just discussing classes, and schedules, and other things that won't involve me."

The teens placed their orders, and relaxed a bit, the work portion of the meal over for now.

"I don't know about you guys," Robbie started, opening up a notebook from his back pocket, "but I cannot wait for some of these classes. I have a calculus class with like one of the smartest guys on the planet. I mean, that's a pretty big deal, right?"

"Oh yeah," Jade said, rolling her eyes, "That's the most fascinating thing I've ever heard…"

Jade's snarkiness sent a wave of silence through the table, no one very eager to earn her annoyance and wrath, but finally Robbie spoke up.

"So, I know Andre and I have, but have you guys met Kelly yet?"

"Who's Kelly?" Tori asked, clearly quizzical, as everyone seemed to be in on a secret she'd missed.

"Look, Tori…" Andre started, but was cut off.

"She's Beck's new girlfriend," Cat said softly. "I haven't seen her before but Robbie says she's really strange."

"Beck… is dating someone?" Tori knew they weren't exactly together but the words still felt like a steel knife right through her heart. "Why… I mean, I know I was gone a while, but-"

"Look, Vega," Jade started looking Tori in the eyes, clearly struggling to be kind. "I know we all got to see his hand in your cookie jar, but he's a big enough douche that you really shouldn't be surprised he'd get tired of waiting for you. I mean that in the nicest way possible," she said, realizing she had spoken a bit too harshly.

The awkward silence permeated for a few moments before Robbie completed his original point.

"They're coming to lunch as well. I called him this morning and I guess woke them up, so I guess they will be here soon."

Tori nearly choked on her beverage when she heard that Beck had not only moved on but was already sleeping with another girl. Andre's eyes were focused on her, knowing that what Robbie was callously saying was flaying his recently returned friend.

"Typical fucking Beck, I'd say," Jade said, taking a long sip of her drink. "Her Slapbook photo is her at a rave, and that was all the evidence I needed to know she's probably some gutter gank. His type for sure." Everyone gave her a very odd look as she tried to figure out what everyone was going on about. "No offense, Vega."

"Jade, you do know that you were 'his type' too, right?" Tori said, hoping an argument with her reluctant friend would help ease the pain of hearing about Beck. She was wrong.

As if by some sick twist of fate for Tori, the main door opened, and she saw Beck come in, looking a bit unshaven, but otherwise normal. What really got her attention was the blonde right in front of him. She had long natural blonde hair, with ocean blue eyes, and an ill-fitting shirt, not too small, but it sat cattycornered on her figure. She was pretty thin, but her body looked incredibly toned and muscular. Her tanned arms were covered in tattoos of stars, dragons, and other fantasy creatures. She had a stud in her nose and way too much eyeliner. But the worst, the absolute worst, was when she spoke.

"Sup dudes… dude-ettes?"

Her valley girl/surfer lingo was a surprise to the women at the table since Kelly had already been introduced to the guys. And like many surprises today for Tori, it was not the least bit pleasant.

"Guys, this is Kelly Kennedy… she went to Northridge, but she just graduated too." Beck paused for a second and looked at Tori, and seemed to be entranced. "Good to see you, Tori," he said, earning a glance from his new girlfriend as he eyed Tori, trying to read what she thought of this as the couple sat down at the table.

"You too, Beck."

"So you cats are into eating cats, eh?" Kelly said, eyeing the Chinese restaurant as she eyed those at the table, who were giving her a semi-defensive look. "S'all groovy. I'm sure they have some tofu or something not made from stray animals in the back."

"Really, Oliver… really?" Jade said, looking back and forth from Kelly to Beck, as if even she couldn't believe this.

"What's your malfunction, chica?" Kelly said, clearly unaware of who exactly she was talking to. "You're stepping to me and harshing my buzz for a reason?"

"My 'malfunction' is that you look and sound like a two bit jizzbag cunt, and the idea of being anywhere near you is actually making me lose my appetite."

"Jade…" Cat said, trying to calm her friend but it was no good. "Just relax…"

"You should listen to the firecrotch, homegirl," Kelly said, clearly egging Jade on. "You probably just need a good lay. That's what makes me so chill."

"Stop it, both of you." Finally, Beck had had enough and was ready to drop this before this went any further, but it was far too late to stop the coming storm.

"A good lay?!" Jade practically shouted, earning glances all around as she stood up to tower over the fit blonde, while pointing. "You are aware that I used to be his 'lay,' right? If you think what he offers is a good lay, then you're a fucking idiot. No offense Vega, but I'm sure if you had any other experience, you'd agree."

"Maybe you just weren't any good…"

Kelly's words were Jade's last straw as the raven haired teen dove at the blonde, fists prepared for slaughter. If a large Asian man, emerging from the kitchen, hadn't grabbed her arms to drag her out, Jade would have wrapped her pale fingers around that tanned throat without an inkling of mercy.

Their friend's, now on the verge of physically assaulting what they assumed was the cook, exodus was a sign that they should probably leave too, leaving Kelly and Beck behind at the food joint to pretend that nothing just happened. It took the might of Andre, Cat, and Tori to hold Jade back as the teens watched Beck and his new girl exit and get in his car to leave.

"So, this went well…"

"Don't say another word, Harris…" Jade said, rubbing her arm where the cook had grabbed her a bit too tightly. "I can't believe none of you backed me up in there."

'Look," Robbie said, praying he wouldn't incur Jade's wrath, "I don't like her or her whole Jenny Tsunami schtick, but Beck is our friend and we should put up with-"

"You just make a Johnny Tsunami reference?" Andre said quizzically. "You know that movie is like 20 years old, right?"

Robbie didn't get a chance to answer as Jade interrupted the off-topic conversation's progression. "He's not MY friend, so you can shove that kumbaya bullshit up your ass, Shapiro. I'm out of here… C'mon Cat… you too, Vega. Let's go."

Tori had no idea why she was following the angry teen to her car, her mind still awash from Beck's surprise, and the near nuclear catfight she'd just witnessed, but there she was. As she watched Robbie and Andre disappear from the rear window, the youngest Vega couldn't help but feel like things could have been completely different if her summer had been spent here.

* * *

Jade's room had received a total makeover since the last time Tori had seen it. There was a splash of color- greens, and reds, and purples- overlapping the blackness that normally occupied her walls. Tori wasn't sure if this was Cat's doing or if Jade honestly was lightening up thanks to her boyfriend's influence. The most surprising piece, however, was that Jade's nightstand featured a thick comic book with a scantily clad girl with a baseball bat. As far as Tori knew, this definitely wasn't hers.

The youngest Vega was even more taken aback as Jade exited her bathroom, her outfit from lunch on the floor as the goth teen rocked a vintage Wonder Woman t-shirt and jeans, clearly in an effort to be comfortable. The shirt was strange for Jade who had admittedly hated comic books and superheroes, but perhaps that was part of her new interest as well.

"Things definitely feel different in here, Jade. Is everything normal?"

"Normal, Vega?" Jade asked, crossing her arms as she headed towards her bed where Tori sat at the edge. "What exactly would or wouldn't be normal?"

"No… I mean," Tori tried to backpedal but it wasn't doing much good. "Your room and clothes are kinda different from a couple months ago. I just thought it was strange. You weren't the most descriptive about what happened on your vacation."

"Maybe because it isn't any of your business…" Jade said coldly, knowing it came out harsher than she'd meant. "Look, things just kinda changed after that weekend. I have no idea exactly why, but I felt so different after being with him."

"Aren't you a little worried about 'absorbing?'"

"Absorbing?" Jade asked, unsure if she should be offended.

Tori tried to find the right words so not to offend her friend but they weren't coming. "I mean, the change in clothes, the change to your room, your interests- this comic book-"

"Graphic novel."

"What?"

"Yeah," Jade said, tucking her hair behind her ear before taking the book from Tori. "If it's single, it's a comic. When they are grouped together, it's a graphic novel."

"I feel like you just proved my point, Jade…"

"Look, Freddie just introduced me to some new stuff, and there's nothing wrong with trying to be the best person I can for him."

"Even if you lose yourself in the process?"

"Vega," Jade said, coldly, "If you say one more word about it, I'm going to put a spike through your tongue."

"Yes, ma'm…" Tori said, trying to find something else to talk about when she saw Jade's hand. "You finally figure out what that ring means?"

"Kinda…" Jade said, showing the ring to Tori again. "He says that it's a promise… like a pre-engagement ring since he can't afford an actual one yet. I told him I don't need one, but… we just really looked at our relationship, and I just feel different. Like, he fixed me or something."

"I wouldn't have guessed that for sure after what went down at lunch today."

"I'd really like to never talk about lunch or that bitch again, if its all the same to you, Tori."

"Fair enough…" Tori lay back on the bed, looking upwards at Jade sitting above her. The Latina had barely noticed the bedroom door was shut on them, which was normally the sign that they would let off some steam together, but something really did seem off. "So did you guys… rekindle things?"

Jade could easily pick up on her friend's corny innuendo and shrugged it off with sarcasm. "We did, actually, Vega. Do I need to tell you all the juicy details?"

"Jade, you know I was trapped in a box with my parents and sister for two months. I have to live vicariously through someone… so spill. Spare no detail."

"You're really messed up, Vega, you know that?" Jade said, laying back with Tori, and laughing a bit. "He met me at the airport, we had this amazing dinner, and then…" Jade's voice trailed off signaling something blatantly obvious.

"Was it wild and crazy- tearing clothes off and all that stuff?"

"Actually, no… he was really sweet and we just melded together and became like one body in the sheets… and then in the bathtub… and the shower."

"Good lord, Jade… anywhere in the room you didn't bang?"

"Shut it, Vega… you asked for the details. We got up together, went to the woods, almost got caught by some scouts, and then for a full day, we just hung out talked. It was nice."

"Just talked? Seriously?" Tori's mind was shot at the concept of Jade, who was the most sexual being she'd ever met, would just sit around and talk, let alone, enjoy it. "Then what?"

"Then… I don't know really," Jade lied, wanting to keep the whole fantasy thing between them. "We just gave each other what we needed, and after that we just stayed together until he took me to the airport. The end, I guess."

"You are so full of crap. Why do I get the feeling that you are leaving the best part of that story out?"

"Because you're paranoid and insecure, Vega. Duh."

The two girls shared a smile and Tori curled into Jade's body but was quickly saddened to feel that Jade pulled away a bit.

"Sorry…" she muttered, as Jade sat up.

"Tori… I know, in the past, we have… done things together that could be considered intimate, but I've been thinking…."

"You don't like me anymore?"

"No… I mean, I do still think of you as one of my, if not the, best friends, and I…" Jade really sucked at being nice, and what she was doing here was certainly all new territory. "I just feel a commitment to Freddie, and I guess being with you is a lot like cheating. Before, I was filling a need because of the distance, and he was with Sam, and you were too probably… but now, I just feel wrong about it, and now I think friends is pretty much it for us, Vega."

"Well, I wish I could say that was the weirdest breakup I've ever had, Jade… but it's not. I have to admit that I'm a little sad because I really missed it on that trip, but I understand. Gotta do what's best for you and your relationship."

"I hope that's what I'm doing …" Jade said quietly. "You're going to stay the night with Cat and I. Hopefully, we'll have a girl's night that wont actually end up with us in a naked pile."

Tori laughed, but Jade looked at her with an extremely serious look.

"I can see your brain imagining that and I can feel you percolating from here, Vega…"

The girls exited the bedroom and found Cat on the couch downstairs watching television. As Tori surveyed what kind of person Jade was slowly becoming, she couldn't help but feel like maybe things might be changing for the better. Just before descending the stairs, Jade turned back with an extremely sly look on her face.

"21," she said, looking at Tori as if she'd answered something the youngest Vega asked.

"What?"

"In case you were wondering how many times he made me come in 3 days… the answer is 21."

Tori's eyes went wide as she watched Jade descend the stairs, actually envisioning her friend experiencing each and everyone of those.

* * *

"That's some fuckin' group of friends you got, Beck."

'Kelly…" the dark haired teen sighed as he opened up the door of the trailer for them. "Really, Jade, the girl you got into it with, is the only one who isn't my friend."

"Well, the rest of them seemed more than happy to watch her be, like, a total cunt to me. You wouldn't even defend me, which was no bueno, dude."

"I just think we all were stunned. There was no real buildup… it just exploded and I think we all just wanted to stay out of it."

The couple sat across from each other in his trailer, trying to figure out why the other was not acting right.

"So…" Kelly said, standing and stretching before grabbing a tiny white, hand wrapped, cylinder from her pocket before lighting it, "You really date that chick?"

"It was over a year ago…" Beck took a deep breath, his memories flooding back. "I could always manage to keep her under control when she got out of hand like that, but yeah, we dated for a while."

Kelly was enjoying the joint for sure, and seemed to be relaxing a bit, before passing it over to Beck. "And you guys fucked?"

"Not exactly the most eloquent way to say it, but yeah… we were each other's first. She used to be-"

"Alright," Kelly said pushing Beck onto the bed and straddling his torso, taking the joint from his lips and finishing it off. "No more talk of the fucked up she-bitch… Time for you to fulfill your boyfriend obligations."

"Again?" he asked, rolling his eyes a bit. "We already fooled around this morning, and you fingered yourself in the car on the way to lunch."

"But I didn't finish… plus that goth twat got me all worked up. Then you drug me to that guitar store for like an hour… I need this workout."

"Is that all I am?" Beck joked. "A piece of exercise equipment?"

Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, Kelly pulled it off and tossed it into the corner. She quickly unclasped her bra, freeing her supple, and only slightly paler, C-cup breasts. "You shouldn't complain, bro… You get to fuck this. Not a lot of people can claim that."

Beck was going to playfully argue with her, but her hand was already undoing his built while her other one was practically ripping the t-shirt off her beau. "You in a hurry?"

Kelly groaned, rolled her eyes and punched him in the chest all at once before reaching into his skinny jeans and fishing out her prize. Not surprisingly, Beck was already at half mast, but she was looking for more a lot sooner. Her strong hand gripped him tight, and every so often, she'd flick it to try and get a faster reaction.

"You know, Kel, there is a nicer way you could get me really hard…"

"Yeah, I know," she said, giving him a very serious look. "Put your dirty cock in my mouth. And I've also told you over and over, that ain't gonna happen, dude."

"Had to try," he muttered, wincing from the pain of his balls and shaft being stung by her flicking. Once Beck was full mast, Kelly climbed off him and stripped her pants and thong off as well before climbing back on top of him.

The dark haired teen was a bit excited because, despite being a bit of a bitch and annoying at times, she was an animal in bed, and he loved that. He was surprised however when she climbed him, facing the wall above his head, planting her knees beside his ears, and her glistening sex above his face, the metal barbell nearly in his nose.

"You know, it's kinda unfair that you make me eat you out and you don't go down on me…" Beck said, the sound muffled a bit, for obvious reasons.

"Nope," she said, pressing down more on him, leaving him no choice. "I keep myself very clean and me offering you a taste of my pudenda is a treat, hombre."

Beck certainly wasn't in a position to argue as his tongue flicked and out of her sex, the sponge-y pink organ tasting and taunting her opening and lips. Kelly had to grip the wall tight as she grinded into Beck's face harder and faster.

"C'mon, fucker," she said through gritted teeth. "Give it to me. Suck that pussy dry."

The encouragement/insult did its job and Beck increased his efforts, tossing the metal piece around in his mouth, even pulling it a bit to give increased pain and pleasure to the bucking girl. He knew he was doing a good job when he felt her hands grip his long hair tightly, pushing his face further into her core.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" she screamed out as her body began to spasm, coming hard on Beck's waiting face. Kelly wasn't nearly as tasty as some of the other girls he'd been with, but it wasn't bad. Very bitter.

Now that she'd had her release, Kelly climbed off his face and licked it, her tongue piercing tickling his chin as she lapped up her own juices. She shifted her body down his until her dripping pussy was over his waiting member. She grabbed a foil square from his nightstand and opened it fast, covering his member in the protection.

She impaled herself hard, and quickly began to bounce up and down on his cock, gripping her tits with one hand while she put her nails into Beck's abs, gripping his skin tight as she leapt up and down, taking his entire length over and over again with nearly every move.

Beck's hands drifted up to grab her tits tightly as he bucked into her as hard as he could, each wondering if they were going to smash the other's pelvis to pieces.

"C'mon faggot, fuck me!" she screamed, slapping his face. "Give me that cock, you asshole."

Beck was always weirded out whenever Kelly would start uttering insults and threats during sex, but he was slowly getting used to it and he was just starting to not feel insecure from her harshness.

Kelly leaned down and bit at Beck's face as she wildly gyrated, kissing him as hard as she could, biting his lip so hard that they could taste blood. The couple grinded until neither one could take it any longer, and Kelly pulled off of him, pushing him away, and got on the top part of the bed, stretching her toned legs wide. Beck knew what he needed to do and climbed onto her, piercing her core with his covered dick.

"Fuck that feels nice!" she said, after a minute. "Your cock fills me up like my fingers never can." She relaxed her legs and moved her feet back onto the bed, keeping her knees up and her legs spread wide apart.

"Fuck me, bitch. I'm ready for you to really fuck me like you mean it!"

Beck slowly pulled the entire length of his cock out of her tight, snug, pussy until just the head was inside. Then, just as slowly, he pushed it all the way back in. She was steaming hot and so tight that it felt like a thousand needles were massaging his cock. He repeated the slow sliding in and out until she was arching her back and raising her hips up to meet his strokes.

"Finally…" she moaned, "Faster like that. I want you to fuck me faster." Kelly was now raising up her ass and matching him stroke for stroke. Her hands were gripping his back, pulling him tightly against her. His face was buried in her neck and his arms were under her shoulders. With his hands holding her body from sliding up the bed, he slammed his cock harder into her pussy. His balls were slapping her ass and she was grinding her clit against him as he plunged deeper and deeper into her hot sex.

"Keep going faster! Yeah, harder like that. Don't you dare stop you piece of shit. Don't stop. Yes! Yes! Right there! Ohhhhhhhh." She was pouring with sweat and was clawing at his back and screaming as they kept up the pounding rhythm of their insane fucking. She was getting close and he was trying hard to keep up with her, as she arched up and down faster and faster, pushing his cock in and out of her incredibly tight and taught pussy.

"I'm coming!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her. He pounded into her as hard as he could. He could actually hear his cock moving in and out of her slushy, wet pussy. When her fiery pussy walls clamped down on his rigid cock, it put him over the top he fired spastic bursts into the latex prison.

"Well, that was intense…" Beck said, sweat dripping from their bodies, creating a sticky and wet finish as he slid from her body to grab something to drink and hydrate with.

"Maybe for you. You should hit the gym with me sometime… I can't be seen with a pussy"

"Yeah…" Beck said, rapidly realizing this relationship was 99% physical. "Maybe I'll do that."

Kelly seemed unaffected as she grabbed her clothes and headed into his bathroom. "Thanks for the boning, man…" she said, as if he'd just spotted her some cash for a vending machine, "I really needed to burn off some of that energy."

"You're… welcome?" he said, not quite sure how to take what just happened. He looked into a mirror by his bed and saw that his lip was still bleeding and now that his adrenaline had died, the pain from it, and the hundreds of sharp scratches, some of which drew blood, now really getting to him. "Mind if I join you in there?"

"Yeah, actually," she called back. "I need to get cleaned up so I can and I know how you get when we try and shower together. You should look into being so needy, dude."

Beck sat on the edge of the bed, just now noticing that he needed to get rid of the condom, and threw the rubber away. Patiently, he sat on his bed and waited for nearly half an hour for her to get done in the bathroom. When she came out, her thick and coarse hair was up like a pompadour, and it was clear she'd used his hair spray to get her in that shape.

"You need some more products, brosef."

"Kelly, are you really going to keep up this 'bro' and 'dude' stuff? It was cool at first, but since we're dating, can we at least use normal terms- honey, babe, baby, etc."

"You got a problem with me?" she asked, stretching her body out there, and, thanks to her hair, looking like a rooster as she tried to challenge Beck. "I talk how I talk man, and if you're not down with the lingo, you can go fuck yourself."

As Beck stood up, he knew he should have been listening, but he couldn't help but laugh at her chicken stance, and the giggles escaped his mouth.

"You son of a bitch! You laughing at me, fucker?" she said angrily, Beck trying to control himself while the caricature just got closer and closer to a reality. Before he could manage to stop laughing he felt a sudden and sharp pain to his stomach, barely realizing that he'd just been knee'd right in the balls, watching as she grabbed her clothes to redress.

The hot white pain flowed through to his brain and just as he took a step to stop her from leaving, but the pain was too much and he buckled to the sensation. The last thing he recalled was her kicking him in the stomach, luckily with a sandal on, before he heard the door slam behind her and he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**So we have our first new character in a while, and while she won't be the last, she certainly is one of a kind. I really hope everyone enjoyed the story and please comment/review/favorite/follow/put your left foot in/take it out/ put it back in, and/or shake it all about. Next time, at someone's request, we will check in on the Seattle crew as they deal with their own issues before heading off for college. Thanks for reading, as always.**


	9. One Last Night

**I know I said I was going to try and keep a realistic date/time type schedule, but after some consideration, and some goading from fans, I have decided to just publish whenever the chapter is ready, instead of waiting for some schedule. This story was a bit of a request to revisit the very first story in One Night, and is set in early August, so I hope this works out.**

* * *

"Well, in less than 12 hours, you guys are going to leave me behind for the bright lights of LA…"

Carly sat on a beanbag in the former iCarly studio, now looking more like a storage room than a web show base, facing Sam and Freddie, each on a separate side of the room. Ever since he went to see Jade, Freddie had been a different guy, and it seemed like he and Sam had a falling out and they definitely weren't fooling around anymore.

Carly hadn't been able to sleep well in days, her mind obsessed with losing her two best friends. And somehow the knowledge that Freddie was no longer available made her really want him even more. Carly considered herself bisexual, but ever since he stayed the night of graduation, she couldn't help but touch herself thinking about him. His touch, his muscles, and of course, his member. There really wasn't a question that she loved him… but not the kind of love he was interested in anymore.

Sam was not in the best of shape, no question about it. Freddie ending their awkward 'coping' relationship had taken a huge hit on her and she had started drinking even more. She claimed she didn't have a problem, but it was more than obvious that she was wrong. The problem was that she wouldn't listen to her friends- Freddie, she now hated for breaking her heart again, and Carly for a reason she hadn't decided on yet. Most likely due to a night a few weeks back when Sam stayed over, and Carly's sexual cravings took hold, making a move on her best friend. The loss of everyone she counted on haunted the angry blonde, and if it wasn't for everything already being done for this college thing, she wouldn't go.

Freddie was the only one who seemed to be in semi-good spirits; his mind focused on being reunited with Jade in less than a day, and the idea of losing Carly not taking the highest priority. It was a bummer for him, sure, but he knew that this was just the beginning of something new and different and that he'd see her in a few months for Christmas break. And he would see Sam regularly, even if that meant she would be hating him and cursing his name for the majority of that time.

"We're not leaving you behind, Carly…" he said calmly, taking a sip of his drink. "We're still going to be best friends, and we can talk everyday if you want. We just happen to be going to different schools, and that's all… not the end of the world."

"It is for me," the dark haired teen, whined. "You guys are like everything for me, and I just don't know how I'm going to function without you and Sam. Absence makes the heart grow fungus, you know."

"Not gonna miss much with me," Sam blurted, clearly already a little past buzzed. "Prolly gonna flunk out first semester."

"No, you won't," Freddie stopped her short. "If you have trouble, I can help you with it. We're going to have a couple classes together anyway."

"Tell you what," Sam said, shooting evil eyes at her former love, "Why don't I focus on me, and you stop trying to fuck up my life with your douche-ness? How's that Fredward?"

"Sam…" Carly intervened, these fights becoming more common than she ever thought possible. "Freddie's just trying to help you."

"I don't need anyone's help!" the blonde screamed back. "I'm sick and tired of you both treating me like some poor wounded animal. I'm fucking fine so stop being so damn concerned with me, and deal with your own shit."

"Fine," Freddie said, raising his hands up, standing up to leave. "You don't want me to help, I won't. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Clearly you don't since you dropped me like I was shit for your weird ass vampire chick, asshole."

'I didn't dump you, Sam… We had a relationship a long time ago, and we've just enjoyed each other's company in the meantime since I was away from Jade, and you weren't seeing anyone."

"You ever think that maybe I didn't want to?! That I was perfectly content to be your non-committal fuckbuddy whenever you felt lonely? Because I was. I actually loved that even in a world where you didn't love me, you still wanted me. What-"

"I never said I didn't love you, Sam," Freddie said, approaching his former lover. "I just fell in love with someone else. You're still the beautiful and sweet girl I fell in love with, deep down… things just changed. You both were my dream girls until a year ago and met her."

"Yeah, after you fucked both of us and got bored."

"I wasn't bored!" he shouted back. "The night we shared together, exploring each other's bodies is hands down one of the best nights of my life. I even re-entered a relationship with you, Sam. And it didn't work. We're great friends, and we're good in a friends with benefits gig, but as a couple… in the long term, we're just too volatile."

"That night was the best night of my life. I gave you my virginity that night. You made me YOURS. That bitch in LA do that? No! She fucked the pretty boy instead. That should count for something. Is it so wrong that I want to feel that way again… the way I felt when we made love?"

Sam was on the verge of crying, but the tears just weren't coming, and she started to get up to leave.

"You know…" Carly said, trying to diffuse the situation. "We could still make this night worthwhile, guys."

"How so?" Freddie asked. "Pretty shot to shit if you ask me."

"Well," Carly started, "let's go downstairs."

Freddie and Sam shrugged as the three friends, exited the studio and headed down to the den. However, as she was leading in her excitement, Carly missed a step and fell back, and everything went dark.

* * *

Carly awoke on the couch, staring up at her two friends, both of which looked to be in much better shape. Perhaps my fall had some positives, she thought to herself, ass he felt an ice pack on her head. It didn't really hurt, but she could feel it throbbing a bit.

"I'm glad you're ok," Freddie said, helping Carly sit up to face the former couple on the other side of the couch. "You were bringing us down here for a reason, right?"

Carly's mind snapped right into place and remembered what she had been thinking about, and set about making it come true.

"Look… this is our last night together, and I thought we'd spend it like that first night. We've all grown up a lot and I… just want to share this with people I love," she said, softly and taking a deep breath wondering how it would go over.

"So just have an orgy again, basically?" Sam said, her eyebrows raised, clearly not thinking much of the idea. "Quite the imaginative plan, Carls…"

"I don't think I could do that," Freddie said, clearly looking nervous. "I've made a promise not to be with anyone else but Jade… and I can't break that."

"Just text her, Freddie," Carly said, unbuttoning her shirt and tossing the thin cotton to the side. "I'm sure she'd understand."

"Carly… I don't know…" he started but then she took his hand and brought it to her orange bra covered chest, rubbing her tit with his hand.

"You sure about that?" Carly had no idea what was possessing her here, but as she pulled him closer, her hand grazing his pants and feeling his member. "Because I'm SURE that I want you, and your… cock."

Hearing Carly say dirty words always got Freddie hot, but there was something about that one in particular that brought him to full mast with a single syllable.

"Carly," Sam said, snapping Carly out of her Freddie focus and looked over behind him to see Sam had also lost her t-shirt and bra. "I got nothing to lose…"

Carly loved seeing Sam topless. As gruff as she came across to everyone, the blonde's body was flawless and so soft. It was like a present with boring wrapping paper, but with so much more inside. Carly reached behind Sam as the blonde slid closer, and Carly massaged her bare breasts while still trying to seduce Freddie.

Trapped in the middle of the two girls, Freddie slowly slid from his position and looked down at the two girls.

"C'mon, Freddie… you don't want to miss this opportunity. One last chance," Carly said seductively as she began unbuttoning her own pants, "to make me yours."

Sam pulled Carly back towards the couch and began kissing her friend's collarbone, leading down to her orange bra. The blonde carefully slid the strap off Carly's shoulder, lowering the cup as well, giving Sam perfect access to Carly's hardened pencil erasers. A small moan escaped Carly's mouth as Sam worshipped her breast with her mouth, and within a couple seconds, she reached behind her and unclasped the clothing, tossing the colorful underwear to the side.

Freddie was torn in so many ways- he was clearly in a monogamous relationship with Jade but this was a really incredible experience… and he wondered if he owed it to Carly. His erection was doing a lot of the heavy thinking and finally, he had no idea why, but he slid his shirt and pants off, followed by his boxers, as he approached the two girls completely nude and hard.

Sam was holding one of Carly's darkened nipples tightly between her thumb and forefinger, twisting as her mouth suckled on the web star's other tit. Carly's eyes were closed, her mouth wide open in moans as her back arched, and as far as she was concerned there was nothing in the universe outside of this couch.

Suddenly, Carly felt something invade her mouth, and opened her eyes in a panic to see what she'd been craving for weeks- Freddie's hardened member was inside her hungry and moist mouth. She wrapped her lips around her prize and sucked what she could while she stroked the rest of it.

Fuck, this is bigger than I remember, Carly thought as she tried to take more into her already filled mouth. He held one hand on her head and another on Sam's, who was hungrily looking up at what Carly was enjoying and slid over to suck on Freddie's exposed balls as she slid her own pants and panties off.

With a gasp, Carly slid off the cock, a string of saliva connecting her lips to the head, and looked up at Freddie, using her spit to act as a lubricant. Freddie pulled her hair a bit signaling that he wanted more from her, and she was happy to oblige, whispering, 'I love it when you fucking own me."

This time it was Freddie's turn to give Carly what she wanted. He pulled from her mouth and pulled her off the couch, Sam backing away to watch what they were doing. He practically ripped her panties off and took a second to revel in her sex, as she stood, breathing deeply, completely nude.

The strong teen picked Carly up and rubbed his member gently along her opening, eliciting a squeal, as she rolled her eyes. The eyes turned to surprise when she felt herself being flipped upside down, her lower body and legs held tightly as her head was right in line for his member.

She was only scared for a moment, but then she felt his sponge-y tongue slip inside her and she moaned, her head moving forward to swallow as much of him as she could. This only lasted a minute before Freddie lay on the couch with her on top of him, the two sharing a 69, desperate to devour each other. Sam, never one to be left out, stood over Freddie's head, looking down at Carly's perfect porcelain peach shaped ass. The blonde smacked the pale ass over and over as Freddie hungrily licked her core.

Freddie forgot how great Carly tasted, and as she bucked her hips against his face, practically screaming into his cock, her tangy juices seemed endless. Carly's head bobbed up and down sucking his member like she was possessed, feeling desperate for his cum. Freddie didn't have to wait long for Carly's though, as the web star began to shiver, riding out an intense orgasm as she gasped away from his member, trying to ride out this overwhelming force.

Sam was tired of waiting, and pulled her friend off of Freddie and jumped on top of her former beau, impaling herself incredibly slowly on his member. She winced a bit as he pierced her very soul, swearing he was practically through her cervix. Freddie's hands flew up to Sam's generous chest, gripping her breasts tight as he slowly bucked against Sam's dripping sex. Sam finally placed her own hands over his, forcing an even tighter squeeze on her chest.

Carly slid behind Sam, gripping her best friend's hair tightly, pulling her head back as the web star's free hand slid around between Sam's juice covered thighs, tickling her nub as the abrasive blonde screamed out in ecstasy. The brunette suckled on Sam's neck as she stroked her love button, making Sam's body quake, and inevitably she falls onto Freddie to kiss him sensually as she rides out a wave of an orgasm, coming with a whimper as she continued to kiss Freddie like they as in love as two people could be.

"God, your body is such a tight and perfect fit, Sam. I swear I could fuck you for a lifetime."

Hearing the romantic and hot words gave Sam the revitalization that she needed as she climbed off Freddie, and pulled him up so they could kiss some more. After nearly a minute, she spun around and got on her hands and knees on the comfortable couch. Freddie knew an open invitation when he saw one, and thrust completely inside her with one mighty swift move, causing her to elicit noises, neither Freddie or Carly believed possible from their friend.

Freddie began pounding away as Sam's eyes rolled back in her head. She barely noticed that Carly was now sitting in front of her moving head, with her legs spread wide. Carly grabbed Sam's hair, and scooted until she could hold her friend's face against her dripping sex, her mouth and tongue enchanting Carly more and more as Freddie fucked her senseless, gripping her hips like a man possessed. Carly and Freddie couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes as they enjoyed sandwiching their friend.

He thrust faster and harder until he thought his legs might give out, but then he felt the vice-like grip of Sam's pussy as his former lover prepared to come again. She screamed something unintelligible, vibrating the insides of Carly until finally, Sam came with a rush of ecstasy and pure euphoria.

Freddie withdrew from Sam slowly, her juices leaking down her legs as she pulled her mouth from Carly's core. Carly helped Sam off the couch, and into a chair nearby to recover, with Freddie's help, and once she was down, the web star gripped Freddie's member tightly and led him back to the couch which now smelled of pure sex. She pushed him onto his back again as she straddled his midsection.

"I was hoping I would be wet enough for this, Freddie but I don't know if I can take it… you are sooo big, and my pussy is so tiny. But I really want you to stretch me out…" she taunted.

Freddie was stunned at Carly, and he could not have been more turned on by the way she was taunting him and rubbing herself.

Finally, she spun around so she faced away from him, allowing Freddie to watch her perfect little reddened ass drop slowly as his cock pressed against her opening. It took a couple tries, but finally, the head broke through her entrance. Carly was fighting back tears as she felt like she was going to split in half.

The web star grabbed a pillow to silence her screams as she reached his halfway point, his girth pushing her far beyond her actual limits. Freddie had never felt such a tight pussy as he pushed harder inside her. Finally, she had reached his base, her face reddened, and her mind nothing but whiteness as she knew now what nirvana was.

Freddie started to move, but she stopped him. "Just leave it all the way in for a minute… I want to cherish this."

Before Carly could start moving up and down, Freddie felt Sam's weight joining them, and the sweet smell of her sex soon invaded his nostrils as she placed herself on his face, arching her back as he licked her extremely sensitive core. After a couple minutes, Carly started to move up and down, getting acclimated as fast as she could.

Once ready, the web star bounced like a woman possessed, gripping her own chest as she watched his member enter and exit her, his balls teasing her clit. Sam grabbed her friend's hair, much like she had done to Sam before, causing the brunette to scream out.

"Yes! Fuck me like a whore. This is the last of my pussy you're ever going to get, Freddie! I want you to tear my pussy apart! Make it so stretched that no other man can fill me… so that I remember how good you fucked me."

Freddie knew he was going to lose it if she didn't stop this, and decided that if he was going to go, he wanted to give Carly one last treat. Sam reached and grabbed Carly's arms, making the brunette feel utterly helpless. Using his fingers, that were coated with Sam's slick juices, Freddie slid his hand down to her ass, gripping it tight as she bounced, her hair flying everywhere.

He inserted one of the lubed fingers against her puckered ass, and pushed inside her, getting a massive shake from Carly. He pushed two more in as his primary three fingers were stretching out her sensitive asshole.

"Fuuuuuccckkkk!" Carly screamed as she bucked her hips, pushing his fingers deeper. It was too much and Carly couldn't take it and came hard, squirting all over the couch as her body spasmed with the ungodly orgasm.

'I'm gonna blow," Freddie managed as Sam jumped from his member and pulled it from Carly's pussy with a loud pop. Sam quickly engulfed the cock, sucking it like her life depended on it. She pulled away and used her breasts until she saw that look of his that signaled that it would go off at any second. She stopped sucking for just a moment and jerked his shaft until finally, she felt his creamy reward fire deep in her throat, rope after rope was swallowed by the hungry blonde.

Smiling up at Freddie as she sucked him clean, she moved over to Carly who was still recovering and began making out with her friend, Sam saving a bit to share, the girls savoring his gift. Even after the taste of his release had dissipated, the two girls continued to kiss, and as Freddie watched the girls embrace their animalistic side, he felt his erection returning.

Carly looked over at Freddie, a little cum on the side of her mouth. "Looks like you're ready for Round 2, Freddie. I can't wait to feel you in my ass again…"

Freddie walked over to her and pushed his hardening cock into her mouth, which she happily accepted at first, but then he held her head hard and when she tried to fight him, he gripped her nose shut. Carly tried to fight but he was too strong, and everything faded to black.

* * *

"Carly!"

"What?" the brunette said, feeling really groggy as she sat up on the couch. She'd been redressed, but she could feel that she had practically soiled herself.

"That must have been some dream…" Sam said, giving the web star a glass of water. "You were moaning and screaming, and me and Freddie saw you… cream your jeans. I don't think I've ever had a wet dream quite like that one, but then again,

getting knocked unconscious isn't an easy thing to do. You started convulsing so I tried to wake you up by holding your nose."

"Is he still here?"

"Nah," Sam said. "After he saw that you were ok and just dreaming, I think he got uncomfortable because you were saying his name. "Apparently being monogamous means he is still the same nub we used to know."

"You really love him, right?"

"Of course," Sam said quickly. "Why?"

"Then don't you think you should be happy for him? That he found something?"

"No… I just don't understand why he doesn't get to be lonely and desperate… I…" Sam took a deep breath, unsure where her mind was going. "I want him to be happy and I know I can't keep him to myself, but I also don't want to see him happier with someone else. Like its too soon. It's like he never even took a breath between me and Jade."

"Ah," Carly said, not sure how to feel. She knew her friends was in real emotional pain, but this was what she needed to feel if she was going to get over Freddie ever. Her body was exhausted as well- the dream had felt so real, and she honestly felt like a battering ram had crushed her pelvis, but she couldn't tell Sam that. "Sam, sometimes the one you want is not the one you need. Freddie's been a great friend to you for years… and to me… but clearly he needs to be with Jade. And we should support him."

Sam was quiet for almost a minute as she stared at Carly, unsure whether she should attack or hug her best friend. She settled on just sighing as she changed the subject.

"So what was it you were gonna tell us when we got down here?"

"Honestly?" Carly asked, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Um… yeah. Of course, honestly."

"I wanted to ask you and Freddie if you wanted to make love with me, you know… like that first night, but better because we are experienced and know what we want now."

Sam stared at her incredulously, trying to process everything. "You wanted all of us to fuck? What would that have done?"

"I don't know, Sam… make things feel special. This was our last night together… I just wanted it to be something important."

"Carls, if we would have done that, Freddie would have cheated on his girlfriend, I'd be right where I was two months ago, addicted to his physical attention, and you would have wound up feeling used." Sam was just as surprised as Carly that such a cogent and real thought had just come out of her mouth, but there she was, being the voice of reason for once. "You can't really believe that it would have made things any easier, right?"

Carly started to speak, but was just left sad. Maybe she really was in love with Freddie, or maybe she was just scared of being alone.

"You should probably say bye to Freddie… or you can go over and invite him to an orgy if you want, and who knows, I might even join in," Sam said, relaxing on the couch, "But I promise you, all of us are going to regret it and hate ourselves for it."

Carly sat on the couch, thinking about what she really wanted. She had no idea what exactly possessed her, but she flew from her apartment and knocked on the Benson's apartment door, praying that she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

**And there we have it, the final Seattle based chapter for a long time, but for all the Carly fans out there, she will pop up a few times over the course of the next few months. I feel like a quick shout out is necessary here- OneHorseShay has been incredibly instrumental for the last month or so in moving this story along and giving some great ideas, so I certainly appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please review and comment. I always appreciate those. Since this is the last chapter of this story, make sure, if you haven't yet, that you follow me so you can be up to date when the college story begins in a couple weeks. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
